


名利场

by mrscy07



Series: 糕饼店 [4]
Category: RPS
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-11-24
Packaged: 2020-11-26 04:02:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 37,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20923847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrscy07/pseuds/mrscy07
Summary: 突然的脑洞如果作为金主的糕潜规则经纪人饼会是一个什么样的情况？





	1. Chapter 1

1.

“喂~”

“瀚宇我！”

“。。。”高瀚宇从床上挣扎的起来看了一眼手机，MD六点半。“林天诺！你们娱乐圈的有没有毛病啊！现在才六点半！”

“不是，我刚刚下飞机啊。”。。。电话那头的林天诺也很无奈，他只是刚刚下飞机突然有个好点子想和高瀚宇分享一下，什么情况？！

“。。。辛苦了。”高瀚宇把被子往头上一盖。“你快去休息吧，我困死了。”

。。。“你昨晚干嘛了？”

其实高瀚宇一向都有早起锻炼的习惯，所以本来六点半打电话给他，按平时他应该在晨跑才对，不知道今天怎么还在床上。林天诺作为他最好的朋友自然是对他作息了若指掌，今天这是闹哪样？！

“唉，别管我了！”高瀚宇真的困死了，两点才睡，四点就被人弄醒，本来就睡不好，六点半又被林天诺打扰，再这样下去再好的涵养都要爆炸了。

“你在家吗？我去你家找你。”

“我。。。”高瀚宇随手给林天诺扔了一个定位，就再也没声音了。林天诺看着定位一脸黑线，文华酒店。驱车前往的路上林天诺还不忘腹诽，好好的自己家不住住什么酒店。

2.

“回去注意安全哦”程明和粉丝们最后挥了一次手，便钻进休旅车关上门走了。

“十点有两个杂志拍摄和采访，你先到后座休息一下。”季肖冰把程明推到后面去，拉上帘子又招呼程明的助理来谈接下来的行程。程明往里面爬过去的时候看见季肖冰正在揉着腰，不禁摇了摇头，心里默默骂了一句：禽兽。

“两个杂志顺利的话一点能结束，下午四点有个面试，你们动作快点。”季肖冰说这话突然想到什么，从座椅上的一个袋子里拿了一个三明治递给在后排的程明。程明接过来的时候还是热的，我哥真好，程明心里想着。

“垫垫，最快午饭也要一两点，吃了好休息。”实际上程明在飞机上也吃了一点，但是确实时间太长了，这个三明治也不是什么热量大的，素馅的三明治，垫个肚子也行。

季肖冰看程明吃了，也就把袋子里的三明治又分了一下，继续和助理说工作。

行车半路，司机从后视镜里发现了不对。北京时间五点，天还蒙蒙亮，薄雾在空气中弥漫，本就开车十分小心的司机却发现有辆车跟着他们很紧。

“被跟了。”司机说到。季肖冰立刻让助理把程明喊起来。“明哥，起来了，系安全带。”才迷迷糊糊的睡了一会儿的程明清醒过来，立刻给自己绑好安全带。“甩掉他们。”

程明碰上的是私生，专门跟着他的一群所谓的爱他的粉丝。作为明星和粉丝之间的距离本来就该隔着屏幕隔着次元隔着维度，却总有人不择手段的想接近明星，图什么呢？大体都图人。程明紧紧的抓着车子里的扶手，这个司机是公司里技术最好的，自然是信得过。

在道路允许的车速和规则上，师傅连转了几个弯道。

“啊！”

。。。“冰哥你怎么了！”

“腰闪了。。。”

。。。

3.

林天诺停好车，一路小跑冲到酒店楼上，路上还招来几个人的侧目，可能是认出来，大白天的无所谓啦。按了门铃在门口跳了几下，毫无动静。再按一次门铃，继续没有声音。第三次门铃还没按下去，门就打开了。

高瀚宇半裸着上身，满眼迷离，头发也乱糟糟的。“干什么啊，大清早的。”

“大哥，十点了！”林天诺指了指手表，高瀚宇摆了一下手就往里面走。林天诺关好门跟在后面，套房外满地的衣服应该都是高瀚宇的。

“哦哟。”昨晚这激烈的场面立刻在导演的脑海里展现开来，侧着身子也不敢进去，就在卧室的门口看了一眼，这凌乱的床，果然是经历过一场大战吧。

“要看就进去看，一个大导演鬼鬼祟祟的像什么样子。”高瀚宇咬着牙刷眯着眼睛看着在门口偷看的林天诺，然后转身进去继续洗漱。

“诶，够刺激的啊！”林天诺迈开腿往里面走了一圈，没有人，垃圾桶里有四个打了结的安全套，牲口！走出卧室，在套房外的沙发上坐下，从随身的包里拿出笔记本工作起来。半个小时的样子高瀚宇才从浴室里缓缓的走出来。

“人呢。”这姑娘体力也太好了，大早不见人。

“所以我要diss你们娱乐圈的人！”高瀚宇拿着毛巾擦着头。“四点钟他一个，六点钟你一个！你们当神仙吗？！”

“我不是刚下飞机嘛。我靠你们昨晚搞到几点啊？！”

“两点多吧。”

“这体力有点厉害啊！”林天诺不禁脑补了一个三十如狼的御姐，再看看高瀚宇，虽然洗漱之后，捯饬完发型还能看一点，但是眼底的乌青真的有点重。玩不过啊。

高瀚宇拿了一个抱枕直接往林天诺身上砸。“你来找我干嘛！”

“哥，宇哥。”林天诺一脸谄媚。

“别这么看着我。”

“我那个戏，想要一个大一点的场景。”林天诺对着高瀚宇挑了挑眉。

“给我看看。”林天诺打开效果图给高瀚宇看，然后仔细说明了一下这场戏的原因，还有需要的预算。其实这场戏本来林天诺就准备往大了做，但是没想到在拍摄过程中拍high了。超支的事儿，制片和他大眼瞪小眼了一个晚上，他决定直接来找金主谈判。

高瀚宇白手起家做了科技公司，有点小钱之后跟着当时还在做副导演的林天诺投资了几部电视剧电影，竟然赚了不少，觉得这个也是一个项目，还专门成立了一个投资部门。而且这几年还经常投资林天诺。得亏两个人是从小穿一条裤子的发小，而且林天诺已婚，否则不知道会怎么说他们的关系。

“超支了吧。”

“诶，对！”

高瀚宇在鼠标区滑动着，看着创意ppt，然后瞥了林天诺一眼。“能跟这个一样？！”

“保证一模一样！绝对不会有假！”林天诺举三指发誓。

“把预算报来，让朱经理给你申请。”套房服务的餐点已经送来，高瀚宇喝着咖啡吃着早餐竟然也挺悠哉的。林天诺一看就知道没啥好事儿。

“我下一部戏可不用永康的人啊！我现在都快和永康的捆绑了！”林天诺先发制人。

“你觉得除了程明还有谁适合那个角色，现阶段人气演技都能顶的上的是不是只有他！”高瀚宇一针见血的指出非永康的艺人不可的原因。

。。。林天诺无奈的叹了口气，果然吧，不知道是最近和程明合作了挺愉快还是怎么着，他刚看到剧本的时候第一反应男主角还真是程明，照程明的情况甚至把女主角男女配角全搭了一个遍，真就是他心中最好的配置，换了程明谁都压不住这些配角。

“不是，哥，你这样人家要误会你潜规则程明了啊！嫂子会有意见的！”依照林天诺对高瀚宇的了解，他自顾自的把昨晚和林天诺缠绵一晚上天没亮就直接踹了林天诺的床伴当成了嫂子。至于为啥不介绍给自己，自然是高瀚宇害羞。高瀚宇打小就这样，喜欢一个女生都等很久才敢表白，没到人家女孩提出说要公布，他都不敢轻举妄动。

“嫂子？！”高瀚宇差点一口咖啡喷了出来，“什么嫂子？！”

“昨晚那位？！”

“不是嫂子！”高瀚宇咬了一口吐司，然后缓缓的补了一句，“要是嫂子就好了。”声音小的林天诺只听见了前半句。

“我靠，哥真潜规则程明啊！”林天诺瞪大了双眼，我哥学坏了，王阿姨我对不起你！

。。。。“程明今天早晨才到北京！和你差不多时间！”高瀚宇白了林天诺一眼。

“你咋知道的？！”

“他经纪人说的！”

“哦，那位啊！”林天诺突然想到什么似的：“哥，不是我不想和程明合作，我也知道他是最合适的人选，但是就他那位经纪人！也不是难搞就是，我看到他我害怕！”程明的经纪人，季肖冰，永康的总监。长得是比明星都好看，一座冰山，冰山也罢了，林天诺每次看到他就觉得发怵，也不知道为什么。

“他有什么好害怕的。”高瀚宇想起昨晚那个在自己身下耳朵红到滴血却执意要勾引他的季肖冰笑了，那个家伙，嘴上从来没输过，但是就是总给他一种很特别的感觉，就是那种特别纯情的色情。

“我也不知道。他的传闻挺多的。你见过他吧，长得也是绝色，年轻的时候多少人让他进演艺圈他都不肯。那年头还不流行他这款，现在好了，流行了。结果人家成爷了。我听说往他怀里送的美女帅哥不计其数，居然都没有成功的。不是善茬啊！”林天诺在这个圈子是从导演助理开始做起的，一步步走到今天听过不少的八卦内幕。关于这位经纪人，在他进圈子的时候就已经是独当一面的铁血经纪人了。早年间不流行男色文化，他手里都是漂亮的女演员，但是想让他的女演员出去陪吃饭是不可能，但是他又很有手段独善其身的情况下讨得各路金主喜欢拿到不少资源。关于他的传闻可以拍一百集娱乐圈职场剧了。

“没那么可怕吧。”高瀚宇再一次想起昨晚坐在他身上满眼欲望放浪形骸的季肖冰，有这么可怕吗？

4.

“哇，那个就是传说中的永康的总监季肖冰吧。”几个年轻的工作人员躲在角落看着坐在椅子上的季肖冰。

“我觉得比程明帅诶！”工作人员A捂着嘴说。

“乱说，程明也很帅好吧！”工作人员B是程明的粉丝。

“我觉得是气质，程明现在刚刚出名，过几年红气养人会更帅。可是这位季总监已经是大人物了。”工作人员C比这两个要老资格一些，看了也多了。

“对，季肖冰的气场好强大！”

“诶你们三个说什么呢。你，把这个给季总送过去。”一个更资深的工作人员讲一个靠垫丢给工作人员C让他赶紧给季肖冰送去。

“季总怎么了？！”

“腰伤。”

“季总。”工作人员C毕恭毕敬的把靠枕捧到季肖冰的面前，季肖冰抬了抬眼，接过靠枕：“谢谢。”

“季总您这是怎么了？！”

“躲私生，被车子甩了一下。”季肖冰只是看着比较严肃，相处起来其实还是挺好的，有问必答。

“私生好可怕啊！前几天我们这里还有私生混进来呢？！”

“什么？！”季肖冰突然挺了一下，又拉到了腰。

“现在没了，发现私生之后就加强了安检，现在不会有了。”工作人员C突然意识到自己说错话了，赶紧补救。

“唉，多谢提醒，以后这种场合我也要注意了。”季肖冰对着工作人员C笑了一下表示感谢。

“哇！季总笑起来好帅啊！！”资深也只是资深了一点，被季肖冰如沐春风的笑容感染的都快圈粉了。

“季总的颜值这么高，为啥不去拍戏啊！”

“好像季总说他学演艺经纪的，术业有专攻，不当演员。”

“神仙一样的人物。”

季肖冰坐在棚外，虽然有靠垫，腰还是疼。昨晚那个打桩机也太狠了，当然也是自己浪。唉，容易嘛，为了讨好金主，他一个堂堂的娱乐公司经纪人要在人身下承欢，去问问，娱乐圈有第二个吗！唉，季肖冰打开手机里的银行app，点击了一下余额，路漫漫啊，亲。

程明结束了杂志的拍摄和采访，一行人就开始转场下一个工作。半下午天气有些热，彻夜狂欢和太早起床的后遗症来了，他在车里打起了瞌睡。小助理看着他和程明打了哑语，“不要吵着冰哥。”车子停到了地方，程明和助理一起上了酒店楼上去面试，留下一个助理和司机和睡着了季肖冰。

司机下车去抽烟，小助理就打开车门坐在车地板上守着。

“程明！”季肖冰从睡梦中突然惊醒，程明该去面试了！“明哥已经上去了。”小助理立刻转过身来。

“哦。”季肖冰揉揉眉心，累是真的累。起身从车里走出来活动活动，然后还是有些不放心的往楼上去。到了剧组的楼层，外面排满了面试的人群。果然是大戏啊，这场面他多久没见过了。陪着自家艺人的经纪人们看见季肖冰走过来，纷纷走来打招呼。

“冰哥好！”

“好好。”

“冰哥！”看了一圈看到了自己家的艺人和经纪人。“怎么样？”

“刚刚有助理出来说菲亚不错。”菲亚算是公司力捧的小花之一，这次也是来见见世面，毕竟这个大戏，也不一定能上，倒是能让导演们有个眼缘也好。

“嗯。好好加油。”然后看了一眼经纪人身边的贺阳，这个年轻人其实也不错，但是和程明相比总是差了那么一点，希望这次能露个脸吧。

门打开，程明踏着轻快的步伐从里面出来，看见季肖冰立刻就快步走了过来：“冰哥！”

“走吧。”季肖冰接到程明没有多做停留就带着程明离开那里。毕竟还有那么多人等着面试，娱乐圈再怎么也不是交朋友的地方。


	2. Chapter 2

5.  
季肖冰醒来一片漆黑，只有身边一个手机的亮光，是程明坐在旁边玩手机。

“冰哥你醒了？”

从面试的酒店回来，季肖冰刚沾上车座就开始睡觉，车子平稳的到了程明公寓的地下室车库也没醒，众人也不敢叫醒他，大家都下车自由活动，程明倒是懒得动，就坐在车里陪季肖冰。

季肖冰伸了一个懒腰，然后摸摸自己的腰。

“你回去吧，这几天好好休息，下个礼拜我们要出发，这几天就好好养精蓄锐。”

“你...”程明欲言又止，季肖冰侧头看了看他。

“你待会儿要去见他吗？”季肖冰挑挑眉，没说话。

“其实你不必为我这样。”程明有些内疚。

“傻孩子，怎么是为了你。”季肖冰当然不可能为别人做任何违背自己的事儿。“你好好回去看看你和我的合同！我要在你倒下之前榨干你的全部价值！”

程明忍着笑，季肖冰虽然这么说，其实他并不是这么势利的人。程明推开车门，临走的时候用只有两人才听见的音量说：“让高总节制点哦。”说完就冲下车门往不远的地方狂奔过去，那边有个温暖的怀抱在等着他。

“死小孩！”季肖冰捏捏眉心，招呼其他人要走了。

车子离开车库的时候就看见程明和一个男生抱的难分难舍，两个人满眼都是爱。

“路上有什么异样吗？”季肖冰问助理。

“有看到两个可疑的人，不过保安没让进。”季肖冰点点头，“再和保安多交待一下。”助理拿着记事本记下了。

6.

一晚上的纵欲加上一个白天紧张的工作让季肖冰现在走路有点飘，更可怕的是作为一个吃货，他今天好像还没吃饱一餐饭，可是他想找个地方睡觉，好好休息一下。让公司的车把自己放到酒店门口，便独自进去了。在电梯里他靠在墙壁上闭着眼睛，只等那个专属为他停留的楼层，几乎算是半眯着眼睛往房间走。从口袋里掏出房卡一刷，黑暗立刻袭面而来。

插上房卡，随手把自己的文件包扔在沙发上，就开始脱衣服，然后光着身子走进了浴室，温水的冲刷没有让季肖冰清醒，反而屋子里的暖气让他困意丛生。关上花洒，擦干了身体，随手拿起一条毛巾往头上胡乱的摸了一下，就直接倒在了被窝里。

五星级酒店的被换过的被子里有舒服的洗衣液的香气，记忆床垫让季肖冰整个人像是被包围着，在鸭绒被里吹着暖暖的风渐渐沉睡。

高瀚宇和林天诺进门的时候，就看见玄关的灯光，和一地的衣服。林天诺还以为是遭贼了：“我靠，这酒店行不行啊。”高瀚宇把林天诺拦着房间门口，独自一人进去。

果然他那个漂亮的经纪人一条大白腿跨在被子上，侧着光溜溜的身子抱着被子呼呼的睡觉。“唉。”高瀚宇叹了口气，把季肖冰的腿往里面塞，被子拽过来盖在他身上。一不小心惊动了季肖冰，他呢喃着伸手揽住高瀚宇的脖子，高瀚宇亲吻了他的额头。“乖，被子盖上。”季肖冰又一次陷入了床被的包裹，然后安静的睡着了。

高瀚宇从房间里走出来就看见林天诺扒着门看他，轻咳了两声，一把把林天诺推到了沙发上。“差不多就该回家了啊。”说罢，开始低头把地上的衣服捡了起来。林天诺一看这情形也大概知道了三四分，这房间里的是昨晚那位“嫂子”。但是，嫂子可能是个男的这个事实让他有些消化不良。

“嫂子？！”

“不是，嫂子。”高瀚宇拿着衣服，顿了一下，他也说不清他和季肖冰的关系。

“噫，看你刚刚那么温柔，肯定有问题。”

“你把嘴闭上不会有人觉得你是哑巴的！你怎么还在这儿，不回家吗？！”高瀚宇把衣服扔进洗衣机里开启了按钮工作起来。转身到倒了两杯咖啡一杯递给林天诺一杯就慢慢的喝了起来。

“唉。”林天诺喝了一口咖啡，放下咖啡杯，把自己整个人扔在了沙发里。“我以为我做为导演经常出差不在家，没想到他一个大学教授也天天出差！空无一人的房子，他的味道都快散完了。”林天诺去年和自己谈了两年的大学教授结婚，还挺甜蜜的，高瀚宇还给他做了伴郎。

说起来这场婚礼还蛮轰动的，毕竟是新锐导演和大学教授的婚礼，林天诺穿着黑色西装和纪言信穿着白色西装面对面站着的婚礼照片被刷了一个屏，这是公众第一次看到林天诺的伴侣，不得不说林导的审美一流，他的电影里总是能搜罗到演艺圈的顶级神颜们，没想到自己家里还藏着一个更加漂亮的大学教授，那段时间的采访好多媒体都在问，林先生有没有机会客串林导的电影，林天诺总是带着虐狗的笑容说不可能，我自己的媳妇儿我自己看就够了，你们死了这条心吧。

婚前两个人小别胜新婚，干柴烈火也是甜蜜，可是婚后就不一样了，再甜的情侣也对面对一日三餐柴米油盐，也不知道是林天诺旺夫啊，还是怎么着，纪言信婚后居然比婚前更忙，接了不少的讲座和客座，比如这次还要出差到外地一个月，头两天林天诺还在剧组，两个人还甜甜蜜蜜的。随着林天诺杀青，回到家里空无一人，又出门勘了一段时间的景，回家又是面对冷冰冰的建筑物，林天诺就没那么开心了。

“都是为了这个家嘛。他开心最重要。”林天诺和纪言信的爱情之路是高瀚宇一路看过来的，从两个人一见钟情到后面磨合期，还有一些小误会一直到走进婚礼，走入生活，前前后后的事儿他都知道的一清二楚。而林天诺其实并不是一个爱抱怨的人，但是扯到纪言信的身上，他就会和高瀚宇念叨好久，爱情有时候就是这样。

看着屋子里熟睡的人，高瀚宇突然想和他一起睡觉一个沉沉的，没有情欲的，安稳的觉，就像诺言一样的日常，而不是夹杂着金主和经纪人之间的利益。高瀚宇起身把林天诺赶出了门，林天诺一脸懵的站在房间门口，就算是想睡觉现在不会太早了吗哥？！现在才八点！算了算了，林天诺讪讪的走到车库开车回家，回家和媳妇儿视频了。

高瀚宇洗了个澡，走进房间，季肖冰果然又把脚伸出来，一开始高瀚宇觉得他是热，后来才知道他是喜欢抱着东西睡觉，高瀚宇把季肖冰再一次塞进被子里，然后他也钻进被子，季肖冰就条件反射般抱上高瀚宇，高瀚宇笑了一下，也抱着季肖冰闭眼做梦去了。

7.

季肖冰醒来的时候面对的是一堵肉墙，他被整个人禁锢在肉墙的怀里，季肖冰深呼吸吸了一口属于高瀚宇的味道，是夹杂着沐浴露的淡淡香味，安心的让季肖冰能放下心防好好休息。说起来他真的好多年没有好好休息了，一直在战备状态，每天都折腾到凌晨，清晨就爬起来开始工作。近十年来似乎没有休息过。

在高瀚宇这里，他从来就不会让季肖冰早起，即便是早起，也会把他按在床上做到下午。于是季肖冰学会了在他的身边安心睡觉，至少这样他不会疯的要他。

季肖冰偷偷把手从身下放到高瀚宇的胸上，怎么这么大呢，摸起来真舒服。季肖冰笑了笑想起第一次看见高瀚宇的胸肌的时候，整个人是懵的。什么叫做穿衣显瘦脱衣显肉那一刻季肖冰受到了冲击。娱乐圈身材好的大有人在，季肖冰从业多年也见过不少，但是高瀚宇却让他有异样的冲动。

“好玩吗？”高瀚宇被季肖冰的手指撩醒了，季肖冰看他醒了整个身子往前贴，唇就贴过来了。高瀚宇一个闪躲，抱着他的手轻拍了一下他的臀。“好好休息，别闹。”

季肖冰整个人动起来，一条腿直接驾到高瀚宇的腿上。“林天诺那我已经说了，他会安排程明去试镜的。”高瀚宇今天不想要季肖冰，他想和季肖冰安安静静的睡一觉，像普通情侣一样，而不是金主和经纪人的关系。

是的，刚开始他只是想开个玩笑，他送了美女送帅哥，搞的办公室跟皇宫选秀一样，在KTV里全场最漂亮的人指挥着一群姑娘各种谄媚，当时他就想逗逗他。

“我都不要。我只想。”季肖冰忙活了半个月，这位油盐不进的金主终于开口了，季肖冰的眼睛瞬间就亮了。

“想要这个项目也行。你陪我一晚！”KTV里只有他们俩，高瀚宇的声音不大，但是足矣让季肖冰震撼。他不是没有遭遇过职场性骚扰，庆幸的是当时并不流行这样的事儿，他只是被口头调戏而已，等到这种事情开始泛滥的时候，他已经成为一个独当一面的霸道总监，那时早是由他说了算的天下。而他当然更懂娱乐圈的潜规则，他竭力保护他的艺人并不是为了艺人，而是不想这些事情让艺人们的口碑受损，导致他的收益受损。

面对高瀚宇大剌剌的条件，季肖冰是懵着走出他的办公室的。一路上回到家他都没有清醒过来，站在家门口，指纹刷了好几次都没进去，又慌乱的在包里拿了钥匙才开了门，把门关上，随便踹了鞋走到餐桌边拿起凉水杯倒着凉水，差点都满了出来。季肖冰看到自己拿着水杯的手是在抖的，一口凉水进肚，他才清醒了一点，坐到沙发上，没来由的委屈就涌上了心头，双手捂着脸眼泪就从指缝里一点点的流了出去。

他奋斗了至少十年，终于爬到了总监的位置，不再是那个娱乐圈里底层的小助理。他在娱乐圈翻手为云覆手为雨，今天为了一个说大不大说小不小的项目要把自己卖了，季肖冰没来由的心累。但是他就是他，这个项目他非拿到不可，擦干眼泪睡一觉。

过了几天穿着三件套的季肖冰迈着大长腿就去了高瀚宇的办公室。

“好啊，高总。”季肖冰趴在办公桌上对着高瀚宇一个挑眉，高瀚宇魂差点就勾没了，这个人是个妖精。 


	3. Chapter 3

7.

两个人还走了个程序，先吃了个饭，然后开了个房间，洗了个澡。季肖冰把手机带到浴室去，照着程明和他说的方法，给自己做了扩张，呃，为什么就这么自觉地认为自己是下面那个呢，季肖冰也不知道。套房里有两个浴室，两个人分别从浴室里走出来的时候，季肖冰穿着浴衣，而高瀚宇围着浴巾就出来了。季肖冰看见高瀚宇的胸肌腹肌咽了咽口水，瞬间脑子就宕机了。

高瀚宇看着季肖冰的表情觉得好可爱，不似之前那个嚣张跋扈的样子，也不似早上那个风情万种的样子，是完全失神的，呆萌的，真的超级可爱！他上前一把把季肖冰拉进自己的怀里，叠上了唇。

软软的。

他俩脑子里同时闪过这个形容词。季肖冰的唇型很漂亮，天生的猫唇，完美的弧度适中的厚度。高瀚宇没有那么漂亮的弧度却有一粒性感的唇珠。

只是轻轻一碰，季肖冰就浑身一震。他不是没有过经验，两年前还有个差点谈婚论嫁的女朋友，只不过临门一脚的时候发现对方给自己戴了一顶绿油油的帽子。季肖冰当时知道的时候这个人的表情非常的玩味，他冷冷的看着一屋子劝和的人，再看着那个在角落里不敢直视他的女友，哦前女友。

那顶绿帽子的理由甚为可笑，无法满足的欲望需要宣泄，而忙于工作的季肖冰无法满足。那天的季肖冰像一座冰山将整个世界冻住，这一冻就是两年，工作比以前很多的工作，手段比以前更狠的手段，冷漠比之前更残酷的冷漠。

直到今天高瀚宇这一吻，季肖冰好像听到了冰裂的声音，他闭上眼睛鬼使神差的迎合着高瀚宇，那软软的唇，那近在咫尺的体温，季肖冰想放纵一次。

只是唇与唇的触碰就勾起了高瀚宇所有的热情，这是他第一次和男人发生关系，他所有的理论知识都源于前几年林天诺为了纪言信的准备。他不知道原来男人的唇可以这么软。

他轻轻敲开季肖冰的齿门，舌头试探性地深入了一点，就碰到了湿润而柔软的猫舌，猫舌瞬间往后收了一下，他也不急于纠缠，就停在那边，等着小猫舌自己过来。双手也没闲着，隔着浴衣慢慢的摸过季肖冰的背脊，惹得他一个寒颤，不自觉的就伸出了猫舌刚好和高瀚宇碰上，高瀚宇立刻狂风卷浪一般裹着猫舌。

原本藏在喉间的柠檬和烟草味因为两个人的接触开始慢慢融合，淡淡的柠檬味随着入侵冲入季肖冰的口中，一种窒息感迎面而来，像是沉在海底许久突然醒来的人，他需要急需氧气急需救助而他唯一能做的就是紧紧的抓住眼前的人从他的口中吸取夹杂着柠檬味的氧气。在他似乎要看见海面的时候高瀚宇的吻又抽空了他口中的氧气，他攀着高瀚宇的身体，怕再一次下沉。

唇珠离了猫唇一路往下，季肖冰的皮肤很白，轻轻一碰就能出个红印，高瀚宇辛勤的在他的身上亲吻着。穿在外面的浴袍被打开了领口，一路来到胸前。粉嫩的颜色让高瀚宇眼前一亮，他狠狠的吸吮着红点，季肖冰一阵阵的呻吟，让高瀚宇血脉喷张，他打横抱起季肖冰往房间走。

把季肖冰放在床上，轻轻的打开他的浴袍，雪白的身子透着粉色格外的可口。被吻得滴血的唇，让高瀚宇再一次吻上去，一手垫着头，一手往下摸，被吻的七荤八素的季肖冰下身也渐渐苏醒，高瀚宇满意的裂了一下嘴，继续吻。

季肖冰的手也开始摸着高瀚宇的背，高瀚宇平日里健身背脊的肌肉格外的舒服，摸到腰间，季肖冰的理智拉回了一点，也不太敢往下，手停留在腰间摸得高瀚宇痒痒的。高瀚宇隔着内裤摸着季肖冰的欲望，所有的呻吟却被他吞噬，季肖冰的腿有些挣扎，却被高瀚宇压得动弹不得。

高瀚宇终于放开季肖冰的唇，再一次低头含上他粉嫩的乳头，被高瀚宇挣脱开的手无处安放，只能放在两边。季肖冰很瘦很瘦，肋骨条条分明，但是他胸上却还有些肉，摸起来挺软的，高瀚宇含着一个，手里捻着一个，季肖冰激动的弓起了腰身。

“高总，不要，啊。啊。啊。”

高瀚宇从胸上抬起来，伸手摸了摸季肖冰的唇，“叫我瀚宇。”

“瀚。。瀚宇。啊。啊。”季肖冰不知道原来乳头被吸也可以这么爽，他紧紧的抓着床单，似乎有眼泪划过面颊。

高瀚宇一路亲到下身，季肖冰的肉棒已经苏醒，铃口流出的液体洇湿了内裤呈现出深色。他褪去季肖冰的内裤，一扒到底，直接扔到了身后。季肖冰的肉棒比自己小一点，但是也算是有些尺寸。高瀚宇抬头看了一眼季肖冰，一口就把肉棒含了进去。季肖冰被爽的大叫。舌头在肉棒上勾画着缠绕着，青筋渐渐的充到了最大，整根肉棒硬挺的就要炸了似的，但是在高瀚宇的口中又似水一般。

一边含着他的肉棒，一边慢慢的摸上他的身后，在床垫与身体之间寻找到一个狭缝。季肖冰的臀软乎乎的，让高瀚宇轻笑了一下，不小心牙齿磕到了肉棒引得季肖冰喊了一声：“疼。”高瀚宇不敢再分神，继续调弄着。

在高瀚宇的吮吸和挑弄下季肖冰终于在一道白光之后交待了出来，高瀚宇没来得及退出直接全部射进了他口里，一阵猛咳。

不应期的季肖冰整个人都压在床上，这是多久没有宣泄的欲望，是多久没有释放的自我。高瀚宇从季肖冰的身上起来，到水台喝了一口水，接着又回到床上。柔软的臀部摸起来手感真好，揉捏了几下就慢慢的深入了花穴。果然后穴已经湿润，高瀚宇伸进一根手指缓慢的抽动，放空中的季肖冰渐渐开始苏醒。待三指顺利进出之时，高瀚宇扶着自己早已经肿的不能在肿的铁柱冲进了季肖冰的身体里。

“等等一下。等我缓缓。”季肖冰被突如其来的侵入疼的不行，总算在高瀚宇再进一步的时候喊住了他。“你别动。”

高瀚宇把季肖冰的双腿藏在自己的腰间，一点点的慢慢进入，时不时还吻一下季肖冰的唇舔舐一下他的胸以示安抚。季肖冰终于忍不住了：“你，你进来吧。”

高瀚宇一个进身，直接进入了季肖冰的身体里：“啊！瀚，瀚宇，你轻点，疼！”听到季肖冰如是说，高瀚宇脑子里突然有个弦弹了起来，他不会是第一次吧！

季肖冰的传闻很多，人长得漂亮自然有各种八卦，最八卦的莫过于他和他的老板，总有人认为他是凭借漂亮的脸蛋才成为永康的总监，但和他打过交道的人却都知道他的本事和可怕。高瀚宇是和他正面打过交道的，第一次见面的时候他感受到了绵里藏针的攻击性，那是他从商这么多年第一次对对手无法掌控，他根本摸不清这个人在想什么，甚至在他逗他的时候，他以为会得到要么骂他要么打他要么直接表示什么，都没有。在他几乎要忘记这件事的时候，这个男人出现了，带着娇媚的神情，贴在他身上说，“好啊，高总。”

高瀚宇想着想着又觉得自己多想了，能这样的男人又什么第一次呢。扶着季肖冰的腰他来了一个深入。

“啊！高瀚宇你有病吧！”季肖冰被插的痛死了，这什么鬼。后面被填满的异物感已经够他难受的了，这毫无技巧的横冲直撞是要干嘛！

“对，对不起。”高瀚宇停了一下，然后放缓了速度，慢慢的进出起来，手和嘴都没闲着，在季肖冰的脖间胸前种了一堆红印，季肖冰前面被撩的酥麻，后面被高瀚宇慢吞吞的进出惹得一阵痒。

“你，能不能，快点！”

“。。。”让慢一点的是他，让快一点的也是他，诶，到底谁潜规则谁呢？！高瀚宇也不管了，就掐着季肖冰的腰猛干起来，季肖冰开始一阵的喊叫慢慢变成撩人的呻吟，让高瀚宇在他体内又大了一圈。

“你里面真舒服。”季肖冰听到高瀚宇说的话，脸瞬间就红了，然后打了他一下，结果对他来说根本没有震慑力，季肖冰只好紧紧的抓着他的手臂，将指甲掐进他的肉里。

“啊，瀚，瀚宇，你慢，啊~啊~啊！”季肖冰在高瀚宇的进攻毫无招架能力，再一次沉入了海里，他抓着高瀚宇生怕自己再一次回到海底，高瀚宇则让他在海里浮浮沉沉。

后穴里终于慢慢溢出肠液，让高瀚宇的欲望进入的更加容易，更加深入，终于他抓住了某个点，季肖冰被撞的整个头皮发麻，想抓住高瀚宇的手臂也没有力气，只能把自己的重量完全丢给床，被架起的长腿依然紧紧的挂在高瀚宇的腰间，让高瀚宇更加的卖力。

钉在床上被干到G点的季肖冰，喊得声嘶力竭，几乎没有力气多做任何的反抗，但是后穴却死死的缠着高瀚宇的肉棒，让高瀚宇每次进出都极为爽利。高瀚宇不重的身体压在季肖冰的身上，这是他第一次感受到这个男人的温度，他紧紧的缠痴着肉棒，也在他肩窝吸到了属于高瀚宇的气息，没来由的安全感。

在上百次的撞击之后高瀚宇终于射入了季肖冰的体内，季肖冰被勾起的欲火在在瞬间烧断了他的理智。

“瀚宇，我还想要。”

“嗯！”

高瀚宇把季肖冰翻了个身、让他抬起后臀，年轻人果然是年轻人，才高潮就立刻能提枪上阵，才在空气中暴露瞬间的季肖冰后背就被火热的躯体覆盖上，肉棒埋在花穴里，滚烫而热烈。

房间里充斥着季肖冰娇嗔的呻吟和高瀚宇低沉的嘶吼。高瀚宇从未见过季肖冰如此的样子也第一次知道原来男人可以妩媚成这样。季肖冰第一次被属于男性荷尔蒙的躯体包裹，那种安全感是他懂事以来未曾有过的。

第二次的高潮他们同时到达，季肖冰被高瀚宇压在身下，耳边是他充满魅惑的气息，他还想要，但是他真的累的动不了了。原来做爱是这么让人舒爽的事情。

高瀚宇也是第一次和自己势均力敌的男人做爱，体力消耗的也比平时大，也没多想就拽了一床被子，把季肖冰藏在自己的怀里沉沉的睡去。

半夜高瀚宇半梦半醒的时候感觉到了怀里的身体似乎过于滚热了，他伸手在季肖冰的头上试了一下。糟糕！

“肖冰？”

“嗯....”季肖冰呢喃着，身体越发的滚烫。高瀚宇打开床灯，看见季肖冰的脸通红。立刻把手机找了来，给自己的秘书打了个电话，“可能是发烧了吧。你快去买点退烧药来。”

半夜三更睡的正香的秘书被高瀚宇捞起来买药....真的不想干了！还特么送到酒店...秘书和高瀚宇共事了六七年，第一次遇到这种事情，他清楚高瀚宇的为人，但是今天这事儿有种窥视到boss秘密的即视感，把药和体温枪送到的时候拔腿就跑一刻都不敢停留。

高瀚宇到了杯水放到床头，把秘书给的袋子打开一看，体温枪，退烧药，还有退热贴。果然是他得力的干将，做事情周到的很。他拿起体温枪在季肖冰的脑门上轻轻按了一下，嚯，38度。高瀚宇看了看退烧药的说明，取了了一粒药放在盖子上，侧坐在床头把季肖冰扶了起来。

“肖冰，醒醒，吃粒药再睡。”对于第一次潜规则的对象高瀚宇似乎太过温柔了，但是看到那个烧红的病容他也无法做任何的表情。季肖冰迷迷糊糊的醒了过来，在高瀚宇的伺候下吃了药喝了水，又继续睡觉。高瀚宇收拾好了也躲进被子里睡觉了。

翌日三竿，季肖冰被头疼醒，要挣扎着起来却发现自己动不了，整个人被高瀚宇抱在怀里，他想搬开高瀚宇的手发现没力气。高瀚宇也感受到怀里的人醒了，也睁开了眼睛。“你醒了？好一点了没有？”伸手跨过他的身体到床头柜上拿了体温枪照着季肖冰的脑门来了一下，季肖冰当场愣住。

“37.8度，还有点烧。等会我们一起去医院看看。”高瀚宇从床上起来，季肖冰整个人在没有他的支撑下跌到了床上。

高瀚宇穿好了衣服，看着躺在床上的季肖冰慢慢悠悠的起来，就随手拿起手机刷了起来，顺道搜了一下“做完爱为什么会发烧。”

季肖冰穿着衣服看高瀚宇低头刷手机刷的入迷也凑过来看了一眼，高瀚宇刚好回头和季肖冰的脑袋撞了一个正着。

“呃，那是什么原因。”

“因为没带套，射里面没清理，你身体承受不了。”

。。。。

“对啊！你为什么不带套！”

“我又没想过要睡男人。”

“？！你为什么不提醒我？！”

“我，也没想过要被睡啊！”


	4. Chapter 4

8.

季肖冰再一次难得的在高瀚宇的怀里睡到了大下午，终于被电话吵醒了。电话的那头助理小心翼翼的问着季肖冰现在能不能来现场一下，拍摄现场需要沟通点事情，他们搞不定。季肖冰才从高瀚宇的怀里起来，到衣橱里拿了一套衣服换上。

这间房间是他俩开始肉体交易之后就开着的，所以一度成为季肖冰暂住的地方。衣橱里有他们俩的衣服，说起来他们身高差不多，只不过高瀚宇因为有健身的缘故更壮一点，季肖冰就真的太瘦了。但是两个人的衣服倒是能互穿的起来。

有时候季肖冰从外地回来懒得回家就到酒店来住，刚好高瀚宇在的话就给他潜一下，如果不在，他就能好好休息一下，总之这里已经快成他半个家了。

季肖冰对着镜子扎领带，身后就拱上来一只大狗。“别闹。”季肖冰被高瀚宇抱着无法打领带，挣扎了起来。“高瀚宇你放手，我要去工作了！”

“就不能在陪我待会吗？”

。。。“那边有点麻烦我要去处理，你快特么放手！”季肖冰一个后肘直接撞上了高瀚宇的肚子，高瀚宇捂着肚子退到了后面，季肖冰看也没看他一眼，就继续打领带，穿袜子收拾东西。高瀚宇坐在床上想生气来着，但是却怎么也生不起气来。

人家金主对金丝雀呼之即来，挥之即去，他倒好，对他呼之不来，挥也没机会挥。

“我走了。”呵，走了还会说一句，搞的自己好像是被包养的一样！高瀚宇突然站起身，直接把季肖冰一把拽过来，按在墙上。“高瀚宇你放开我！”

“除了这句你还会说什么？”高瀚宇邪魅的一笑，直接盖上了他的唇，季肖冰想挣脱才发现根本使不上力气，被高瀚宇吻的把包都掉地上，恰好砸到了高瀚宇的脚，高瀚宇才吃痛一般放开他。

“你有。。”季肖冰后半句没说出来，他突然意识到面前的这个男人是他的金主。对大部分的时间，他都没当他是金主，更多像个炮友，而只有当他知道一个大型项目的时候才会露出娇媚和谄媚的表情。高瀚宇对此爱不释手。

“疼吗？”

“知道心疼我啊。”高瀚宇翘着脚坐在了身后的贵妃椅上，季肖冰看了看手表，白了他一眼。“下礼拜和我出去一趟。”高瀚宇总算拿回一点金主的样子。

“。。不行，下礼拜我要和程明去云南。他要录节目。”季肖冰脑子里立刻把行程表调了出来。

“程明程明，又是程明！”和他上床是为了程明，工作这么辛苦也是为了程明，程明到底有什么好的能让他付出这么多！

“他能赚钱啊！”季肖冰在高瀚宇面前不太遮掩，他从来也不是为了程明，他就是为了他自己。

“你要多少钱，我给你！你下礼拜过来陪我！”

。。“高瀚宇你他。。你说笑了！”季肖冰真是被高瀚宇气死了，拦着他不让他下去，包包里的手机拼命的响，想来也是来接他的车到了。

“我来不及了！”季肖冰实在是不能在等了，立刻冲出了门口。

“诶，你晚上回来吗？！”

“不回，没空！”

。。。。一路狂奔到门口的季肖冰一眼就看见了自己的车子，三步并两步的赶了过去。在车上和助理了解了现场的突发状况，立刻远程指导工作。终于算是停稳了之后，他才看见高瀚宇给他发的微信：“我开玩笑的，15号，来陪我两天，参加一个科技峰会。”

季肖冰笑了笑，回了一个字：“好！”

9.

科技峰会对于季肖冰来说挺无聊的，高瀚宇跑行程一场场的发布会参加，而他就在酒店晃荡。最后的行程，主办方组织了与会人员到一艘游轮上玩两天。高瀚宇终于从一堆的公务之中抽出身来，把积蓄多日的情绪都发泄在季肖冰的身上。季肖冰把被子夹在腋下侧身躺着，透过窗户看外面的风景。正值下午时分，海面起了风，小小的浪拍打在游轮上，还有海鸟在窗户前飞过。

高瀚宇从后面把季肖冰抱在怀里，整张脸都埋在季肖冰的肩窝，惹得季肖冰一阵痒，然后格格的笑。这是他们俩少有的温情时刻，每当这样的时候，他都会有那么一瞬间忘记他们俩的关系，还以为两个人是相伴许久的恋人。

前几天和林天诺说季肖冰的时候，林天诺是全程张着嘴的，好嘛那个他觉得史上最难搞的经纪人竟然是自己的嫂子，而且发现自己的亲哥在单相思。

“你是不是喜欢上他了？！”

“有吗？”高瀚宇摊在沙发上，他也不知道。其实高瀚宇真没潜规则过谁，他都不知道要怎么处理这种关系。和他上过床的女人也就自己的历任女友而已，就连男人的手也都是礼貌的握手礼才摸过，从来就没想过要和一个男人发生点什么。当初林天诺追纪言信的时候，两个人看了一部GV，差点看吐了。所以他仅有的理论知识就是林天诺担心纪言信受伤拉着他看的。

第一次他都不懂的带套，好像也没润滑，季肖冰没出血大概是自己做扩张的时候用有了催情用的润滑剂。真的是有惊无险的第一次。第二次是在第一次之后的一个礼拜，季肖冰特意到他办公室说要答谢他，高瀚宇真的是当时是鬼迷了什么心跳非得让人家肉偿。那天第一次做到季肖冰哭，当时心狠疼，但是他哭起来真好看。

这以后就一发不可收拾了，永康和旷宇影视公司紧密合作。程明红了之后的所有资源背后几乎都有旷宇科技的影子。季肖冰利用自己和旷宇做了一个长期的交易，因为程明的陆续爆发，也让旷宇影视在两年之内成为旷宇科技的另一个增长点。董事会还夸高瀚宇给公司带来新的收益。但是高瀚宇在这一次次的沉沦中，感觉已经迷失了自己。

季肖冰大体是把他当金主的，没睡之前季肖冰当面和他吵过架，睡之后他看得出，季肖冰理亏时常要爆出来的粗口都收了回去。但是他呢，他有没有把季肖冰当一个潜规则的对象呢，明显没有。因为他根本不知道怎么处理这种关系。而且不得不说季肖冰在床上是他睡过的最放得开的人，和他做一次抵过之前做好多次。真的太爽了。

“说起来，除了他那个老板，还真没啥这方面的传闻。哦对了，前些天有个金主说他睡过季肖冰。”

“不可能！”高瀚宇直接打断了林天诺，那么可口的人吃了一次就放走？这就是没吃过的才到处说，他这个吃过的人自然知道季肖冰的甜美，所以他有点不想放手。前阵子有个剧扑了，还被董事会抓去训了一顿。高瀚宇只是摸摸鼻子继续投资。他当然知道自己的钱也不是大风刮来的，当时那个项目是想捧个永康的人，结果成品不尽如人意。

“那你。到底和他啥关系。要是喜欢就追嘛。”林天诺就干脆的多，当初对纪言信一见钟情，那个死缠烂打，最终抱得美人归。

此时抱着季肖冰的高瀚宇只能在季肖冰的身上多吸取一些他的味道来安抚自己躁动的心，其他的他不愿意去想。“痒~”季肖冰娇娇的说着。

“肚子饿吗？”高瀚宇伸手摸了摸季肖冰的肚子，被季肖冰打了一下。“嗯。我们起床吧。”

10.

两人到了游轮的餐厅里，高瀚宇驾轻就熟的点了几个季肖冰喜欢的菜，就坐着等。季肖冰时不时翻翻手机，然后打几个字。大庭广众也 不敢语音电话，就埋头默默的打字。他从云南回来其实后面还有一些工作，他又是公司总监很多事儿要他拍板。若不是为了林天诺手里的那部戏，他也不会坐在这里陪金主大人五日游。

当然这件事儿在场的谁都不知道，别人看到季肖冰，要么惊艳他的美貌，最多也是猜测一下是不是来拓展业务的。而永康和旷宇的关系其实经常在投资线上的人都了解几分，也没有人有其他的想法。

等侍者把菜一一送上的时候，季肖冰就卷起了袖子敞开吃。他是真的饿了，和高瀚宇的性爱每一次他都拼尽全力，其实他自己也不知道为什么，是为了讨好高瀚宇还是觉得这次之后两个人就再无交际，到底怎么样他并没有细想。

吃到一半，高瀚宇见到一个熟悉的人，就和季肖冰说了一声，去找熟人了。那是他之前工作的前辈，并不知道他会来，在游轮上意外看见就一定要去见见面。季肖冰也懒得理高瀚宇，他盯着他，倒是不自在了，虽然身体已经格外亲密，但是这种面对面坐下来吃的时刻还是让季肖冰有些恍惚。

吃着吃着，季肖冰觉得身旁有些奇奇怪怪的声音，他慢慢的回过头，嚯，旁边站着一排的女生，其中一个女生他似乎觉得眼熟。一排女生中有大胆的往前站了一下，小声的问：“永康的季总吗？”

“呃，是！”季肖冰应完，女生们一阵骚动，惹来四方注目。季肖冰看了看女生，女生笑着说：“您可能不记得我了，我之前和程明合作过一部戏。”她演女三，其实和程明没有什么对手戏，那天刚好程明也在候场，季肖冰在场边督战的时候见过这个女孩。

季肖冰在这行有着过目不忘的本事，女孩这么一提起，季肖冰的脑海里立刻浮出了她的一切消息，什么毕业院校了，所属公司了，演技水平了，立刻就给这个人打下了分数。

“你好。”

“男朋友来参加活动，我跟着来的。”娱乐圈的女孩子向来大方，所以季肖冰也很礼貌的回应她。“嗯。”

“那我先走了！”女孩和季肖冰摆摆手，季肖冰点头示意了一下。一群女孩子就这么热热闹闹的离开了现场。高瀚宇和前辈寒暄完，起身回头就看见季肖冰和一个女孩子在聊天，心里突然就有些不舒服，快步走过来，女孩们都各自散去，高瀚宇坐下来就直勾勾的盯着季肖冰，季肖冰埋头苦吃也没发现。但是那饿狼一般的眼神总算得到了一点回应。

季肖冰抬起湿漉漉的眼睛歪头看了看高瀚宇，高瀚宇当场就鼻血喷了出来。季肖冰立刻起身拿起纸巾给高瀚宇堵着，高瀚宇只好仰着头，坐在位置上让季肖冰给他止鼻血。

“最近太辛苦了吧。”季肖冰心想。但是高瀚宇的想法却是，今晚要更加努力才行，他卖个萌我就喷血，我这也太饥渴了。季肖冰自然不知道高瀚宇怎么想的，还努力的给他止血，高瀚宇突然没来由的说了一句：“冰，你真好看。”季肖冰耳朵瞬间就红了，手指点了一下他的额头，“自己处理！”然后回到了座位上埋头继续吃。

终于缓了过来，鼻子里塞着餐巾纸的高瀚宇才面对面的看着季肖冰。“你不吃吗？都凉了，我让他们。”

“不用。刚刚那个女的是谁？”

“不认识。”

“不认识你和人聊的那么久。”季肖冰瞪了高瀚宇一眼，“你是我的金主没错，但是我难道没权利和别人说话吗？！”

“有有有。”高瀚宇本来想质问的语气在季肖冰瞪了他一眼之后立刻改口。

太怂了。 


	5. Chapter 5

11.

入夜的大海一片沉寂，看似深不可测的黑暗，却带着透亮的蓝光，越远越白亮也越模糊不清。季肖冰就站在甲板上看着远方的大海，他向往自由，他希望无拘无束，但是现在不是时候，他得继续努力，偶尔松口气也行，比如此刻。

会答应高瀚宇和一起来峰会，是一年半前，两个人的关系真的就是单纯的金主和金丝雀，季肖冰对高瀚宇也是毕恭毕敬，言听计从。什么时候睡怎么睡，他都听高瀚宇的。包括高瀚宇让他把工作丢掉陪他来度假，他也得来。

但是来了几次之后季肖冰突然觉得趁这个空倒是还有些惬意，有阵子老去海岛，虽然晒的黑黑的，但是季肖冰觉得在海里真的特别自由。去年两个人应高瀚宇朋友邀请去了朋友家在山上的别墅。真的在大山里，像隐士的生活，不过毕竟还是壕，所以各项设施一应俱全，开门可以呼吸到深山充满阳离子的空气，转身还能拿起手机留下两个人的回忆。

但是他也不是经常来，毕竟他的主要工作是娱乐公司的经纪总监。

季肖冰深深的呼了一口气，海水的咸腥夹杂着冰冷的刺骨穿入他的鼻腔进入他的肺他的血液。他张开双臂然后这种感觉无限延展，就好像他可以拥抱住面前的海似的。

冷风悄悄的吹着，他有些冷，这时突然一个热源从后面环了过来。那紧实的拥抱像他的胸肌一样让自己安全感爆棚，他不是没想过让这段关系改变一下，但是他说不出口。

也仅仅是短暂的停留季肖冰挣扎了起来：“放手，让人看见！”高瀚宇才放开季肖冰，却拉着他往里走，“干嘛！”

“别那么大声，被人听见！”高瀚宇压低了声音说道，继续拉着季肖冰往一个暗处走去。然后立刻把季肖冰塞进角落里，他用背挡住了季肖冰。

“别......”季肖冰的话都被高瀚宇吞进了肚子里，不安分的手也在他的背上游走。寒风之中果然只有高瀚宇的怀抱最舒适，季肖冰本能的往高瀚宇怀里贴，正中高瀚宇的下怀，把季肖冰抱的更紧，唇齿之间舌尖在纠缠，隔着衣物的手点燃着冰冷海岸的温度。

就在两人难舍难分的时候一个尖细的女声传来：“谁在哪边？”

高瀚宇把季肖冰往更里面推了一点，秉着呼吸双唇却未曾离开。季肖冰挣扎了一下被高瀚宇用吞进他肚子里的话警告：“再动人家就发现我们了”

“你先放开我啊！”

“别说话人走过来了！”

就在尖细女声的高跟鞋越走越近的时候另一个声音有些甜美的女声响起：“欢姐！”

“诶，棠欣。”

“欢姐在这里干嘛呢，怪冷的不进去吗？”

“出来透透气，你呢。”

“刚刚娇娇的男朋友带我们去船长室，我走的慢了。”

“哦。”

“走吧走吧，太冷了。”

两个女声渐行渐远，终于没了声音。季肖冰和高瀚宇才从暗处走过来，季肖冰打了高瀚宇一下，拍到高瀚宇身上的手被高瀚宇一把抓住往嘴里放，引来季肖冰一阵呻吟。季肖冰立刻把手抽回来，踩了高瀚宇一脚，气呼呼的走了。

看着季肖冰离去的背影高瀚宇不禁有些惆怅，他觉得他不是一点喜欢季肖冰，而是很喜欢他。像恋人那种喜欢.......

在宴会厅觥筹交错之间，季肖冰成了其中一个亮点，科技界没有这么好看的美人，独自一人出现在门口的时候引来了众人的目光，刚被高瀚宇吻的通红的唇让他看过去更加诱人。高瀚宇后脚跟进来的时候就看见季肖冰被一群男人女人围着，他摇摇头，往他身边走过去。“季总。”轻声一句季总在场的人立刻诧异的看着季肖冰，心内建立了无数的猜测在这两个字里全部推翻。

“高总！”季肖冰看见高瀚宇立刻一改之前尴尬的营业笑容换上了一张春风拂面的笑容，在场的一群人心都醉了。季肖冰拨开重重人群走到高瀚宇身边：“不好意思，我有事儿要和高总聊。”

两个人并肩离开的身影让身后的人各怀鬼胎，他俩无所畏惧。“别和花蝴蝶似的。”

“你才是花蝴蝶！”季肖冰借着位掐了一下高瀚宇，死硬死硬的肉难怪每次把自己操的精疲力尽。

“你现在还是我的！”高瀚宇喝了一口杯中的酒，向季肖冰挑了挑眉，季肖冰回了个白眼给他。

两人在宴会厅呆了一会儿就前后脚的回到了房间。高瀚宇刚锁好门一把拉过在前面走的季肖冰，直接按在门上，狠狠的咬了他的唇。“疼..”高瀚宇一边吻着季肖冰一边把两人的衣服脱了个干净，两具渴望的身体互相纠缠着，季肖冰的两条腿被高瀚宇缠在了腰上，逐渐苏醒的欲望碰在一起淫靡混乱。高瀚宇托着季肖冰的臀部往浴室走，轻轻的咬着季肖冰的乳头，酥麻之感电了一身。“瀚宇.......”

喷淋头被打开，水滴瞬间落在了两个人冰冷的身体上，水珠滑过季肖冰的脸颊落在将将抬头看他的高瀚宇的脸上一路滑到两人的连接处，烧红的铸铁沉入水底瞬间凝固成该有的形状。

“啊～瀚宇快点，啊，啊啊啊，瀚宇你好棒。”

“宝贝，舒服吗？”

“嗯，我要，我还要你”欲望的花骨朵在不停的刺激下绽放最鲜艳的容颜，季肖冰紧紧的抱着高瀚宇，他不怕会掉下去，他只是希望在这一刻能紧紧拥有高瀚宇，哪怕只有今晚，他是他的就够了。

从浴室到床上，两人就没分开过，附着在身上的水珠试图进入季肖冰的身体，又被红肉带来出来，浸湿了床单又被体温烤干蒸发。

蓄着精液的囊袋拍打着季肖冰的臀部，一个浪打过来让船抖了一下，高瀚宇被惯性又往里面推了一下。“啊啊......瀚宇......啊啊啊......太深了，不要了，会坏的。”

“不会的，我的冰儿最耐操了。”

“啊啊啊啊......”高瀚宇把季肖冰转了一个身，让他趴在床上，季肖冰的穴被这么360度的转了一下刺激的不行。调整好新的姿势之后一个海浪又打了过来，高瀚宇不敢动这次海浪打着有点久，高瀚宇也有些怕伤到季肖冰就停了一下没动作，倒是因为顺手就捻了一把乳首。

上面刺激着下身含着高瀚宇，他也不动，一个又一个浪打的高瀚宇身体因为惯性左右来回，“瀚宇，你动动，动动嘛......”

高瀚宇笑着摸了摸季肖冰的身下，还在沉睡的欲望被摸醒了，“瀚宇......瀚宇......”

“叫老公！”高瀚宇还是不动，就想磨磨这个小妖精。季肖冰不说话了，他和高瀚宇什么关系，金主和卖身的经纪人，又不是谈恋爱，还老公，就算是金主的恶趣味，季肖冰也不想满足他.......

当滋生在海底的欲望爬上岸的时候，它是不会空手而归的，不停的啃噬着季肖冰的理智，燃烧着高瀚宇的情绪，他今晚就是要听他喊。认识两年了，他没有在床上做过任何过分的要求，这次如果过分的话，那就过分吧......

“冰儿，喊老公，喊了我就给你，乖。”高瀚宇极其缓慢的蹭在季肖冰的穴口，双手却是不同频率的速度撸着他的下身和捻着他胸前的红点。

季肖冰紧紧的抓着床单，一直往后蹭。高瀚宇就不遂他的愿。“乖，叫老公，老公马上给你。”

“瀚.......宇.......你........放过........我吧......”

“冰儿身体是不是很热啊，里面很痒，需要肉棒对吗？”高瀚宇不知道哪里学来的骚话，季肖冰摇着头，身子却不停的往后。

“来吧，亲爱的......”

“啊.啊......”季肖冰再也忍不了，他想要，“瀚......宇.......老公！”

听到季肖冰开口高瀚宇立刻松了手扶着季肖冰的腰大操大干起来......

“啊啊啊啊，老公你好棒，快点，我要！”开了一次口，就会有无数的老公等着高瀚宇，果然对付这个男人得用点招才行......

季肖冰这边一点都不舒服，他被高瀚宇撸的快射了，结果高瀚宇不摸了，他想伸手摸，却被高瀚宇抓着手置在头顶。“老公，求求你让我射啊啊啊啊......”

“老公会让你好好射的。”

高瀚宇对季肖冰的身体已经很熟悉了，他知道那个让他沉沦的开关，守着那处就能让季肖冰暂时忘了他是叱咤风云的金牌经纪人，不需要带着面具，只需要释放真实的自我。

“啊啊......老公......好舒服，啊啊啊啊”

季肖冰在身前毫无抚慰的情况下射了，卸下所有的力气，他趴在床上，任由高瀚宇自由进出他的身体。闷在枕头里发出小猫一般嘤嘤的声音。几十次之后高瀚宇终于射在他的体内，高瀚宇压在他身上，等着欲望慢慢的退出他的身体。

缓了一阵子，高瀚宇把季肖冰打横抱起，两个人到浴室清洗了一番，相拥而眠。

翌日，离开游轮的路上，季肖冰听见几个女孩子在叽叽喳喳的聊着什么，其中一个说话有些缓慢但还挺甜美的声音引起了季肖冰的回头，他站在旁边看了一会儿，女孩也看到了他，“你叫什么名字？”季肖冰问道。女孩知道面前的这位是永康的经济总监，如实的回答了自己的名字：“棠欣。”

季肖冰从怀里掏出名片盒，然后又随手拿出一支笔，在名片上写了几个字：“永康季肖冰，有兴趣可以来找我谈谈！”

女孩愣神的不知道该怎么办，旁边一个女孩推了她一把，她才伸出双手接过名片：“谢谢季总。”

高瀚宇才和主办方聊完天，从游轮上走下来就看见季肖冰和一个女孩在说话，心里没来由的有些吃味。季肖冰转了一个身看见他，就朝他挥挥手，他拖着行李走了过来。

“那是谁啊。”

“秘密。”

“哼。”高瀚宇头一扭大步往前走。季肖冰追上去：“干嘛，吃醋啊。”话说完，两个人都停下了脚步。“呵呵，我开玩笑的。”季肖冰说道。

高瀚宇摇摇头：“晚上别回去了，去我那儿吧。”季肖冰点点头，两个人一起回了家。


	6. Chapter 6

12.

“季总，楼下有个叫棠欣的女演员想见您。他拿着您的名片，有您的签名。”前台第一次见到这种有季肖冰亲笔签名的名片，心里想着绝对不是一般的人，所以立刻给季肖冰直接打了电话。季肖冰嗯了一声，“让她上来了吧。”

棠欣小心谨慎的跟着前台往楼上办公室走，永康其实不大，占满了三层写字楼，季肖冰就在三楼的总监办公室。办公室的门是虚掩着，前台小姐轻轻的敲了一下门，“请进。”前台小姐就把棠欣请到了办公室然后转身就走了。棠欣一进门就看见戴着金丝框眼镜的季肖冰在埋头写着什么。比之前见到的他更加漂亮，棠欣心想。她默默的往前面蹭了一下，又不敢太靠前。季肖冰没有说话她也不敢动，就只得站着，越站心情还有点紧张，手紧紧的抓着包，有些不知所措。

季肖冰终于从工作中抬起头，才发现棠欣站着，立刻招呼她坐在自己的前面：“你来的比我想象的要迟一点。”是的，第二次见面距离第一次见面已经过了半年了。一般演员如果有机会签到永康估计当天就会想冲到季肖冰的办公室里和他签约，而棠欣整整迟到了半年。

棠欣低着头，她其实不愿意来，并不是不想签永康，她很明白自己是为什么拿到这个名片的。那天晚上在甲板上她甚至看见了高瀚宇从后面抱着季肖冰的场景，这是多劲爆的新闻，季肖冰给她名片很明显就是在堵她的嘴，她犹豫了很久，这次不得不来，也是突发状况，和闺蜜商量再三才决定来见季肖冰的。

“我，我不是。”棠欣摆了摆手，现在解释似乎有点不合时宜？

“我知道，如果是那个原因，你早就来了。”季肖冰对棠欣的到来其实并不意外，甚至他一直都在等待的样子。

那天听到这个名字之后，季肖冰就让人打听过棠欣的基本情况，这半年他也让自己的人时刻关注着棠欣。倒不是怕她说什么，他和高瀚宇的关系任谁也都不相信，毕竟高瀚宇是圈外人，公众知名度并没有很高，就算是真的说了什么，他大可以说是前男友什么的搪塞过去，也不怕。会一直关注恰好就是因为在探听她消息的时候知道了一个惊人的内幕。

“我，我想加入永康。”棠欣的闺蜜也是混娱乐圈的，给艺人做临时助理，对季肖冰这个人自然是如雷贯耳，他不喜欢拐弯抹角，做事极其干脆洒脱，和季肖冰谈事情，千万别耍心眼，他没有吃过亏的时候。棠欣来之前闺蜜就给她好好上过课，既然想求季肖冰那么唯一要诀就是真诚，直接！

“嗯？你能给我的公司带来什么？”永康是专业的经纪公司，自然看中的是艺人自身的才华。“嗯，我是科班出身，演技您放心。我学过声乐，唱歌也行。我平时有在健身，如果上综艺节目我也没问题。”专业是棠欣引以为傲的资本，季肖冰点点头，他同意，毕竟是考察过的人，作为演员，不能说她演技有多好，但是绝对不差，专业技能是靠谱的。

“为什么突然想加入永康？”

“因为，因为我需要钱。”棠欣说完长叹了一口如释重负。她一直在纠结要如何开口，闺蜜说还是如实说的好。这个字对于现在的她来说过于沉重了。

“嗯？多少？”

“我想预支五百万。”

季肖冰挑挑眉：“你知道永康对艺人有多苛刻吗？五百万，你要什么时候才能还清？”永康的合约是出了名的剥削，就连当红的程明，和季肖冰的分成都是三七。但是，虽然比例如此惊人，季肖冰却能让程明一部戏红，第二部提名，第三部拿奖，只用了三部戏，两个配角一个主角就直接让程明飞升成小生头把交椅，口碑奖杯都纳入怀中。

棠欣听到季肖冰这么说，突然笑出声来，哪有自己说自己苛刻的。她隐约听过永康的合同不合理，但是你还找不出毛病来，签了就是签了。况且他的手下都还能混的不错。

“你把合约带回去看看清楚再签吧。”季肖冰从抽屉里拿出了一个合同，是永康的合同模板，大致的条款都说的很清楚，剩下的协商部分可以做补充条款。棠欣现场翻了几页，果然在分成那边写着二八分，五百万按照她现在的片酬她要多久才能还完呢。

棠欣起身给季肖冰鞠了一躬，然后就准备走了。“钱这个东西啊，是身外之物。但是，常言说的好，救急不救穷，有时候反而是在害别人。”当棠欣准备走的时候，季肖冰突然缓缓的说道。棠欣愣住了，“我做这行，不可能什么都不知道就和人签约，我调查过你。”季肖冰很坦然，他不只是调查过棠欣，他还派人跟过她一段时间。

“是亲人？”

“妈妈。”棠欣的妈妈欠了几百万的赌债还不上。

“爱她，就别害她。”

棠欣点点头。

13.

棠欣最终签了永康，但是并没有借五百万，只借了五十万，也没都给自己的妈妈，这一切都是和闺蜜聊之后的结果。

“我觉得季总在保护你。”闺蜜往嘴里扔了一个薯片，嘎吱的声音脆了一整个屋子。

“怎么说？”

“你管他借那么多钱，你就得还他，可是你和他的合约比例这么高，就得给他卖命。然后就得待在永康。现在这个环境，我觉得是变相的保护。”闺蜜果然是在娱乐圈看尽风雨的人，自信研读了一下合同，也没有什么大毛病。

“他就说永康对艺人特别苛刻，我看到比例的时候也觉得，哦确实苛刻。”棠欣笑着说，其实她真的不介意这个比例，她现在的燃眉之急确实是那五百万。

“不止，我觉得季总不但在保护你，还在帮你。我觉得你也别给你妈那么多钱了，万一又去赌呢。虽然是你妈妈，我还是要说，不给点教训她怎么会记得住。”棠欣和妈妈的关系一直就很紧张，这次是亲情作祟才想着动用永康这个关系。到底是自己的亲妈啊，她从永康回来的路上也在细细品季肖冰的话。他私下调查她，她倒是不恼，娱乐圈也正常，看来季肖冰倒是知道的不少。

棠欣带着合同回到公司的时候，什么废话都没有直接要正式签约，但是预支的钱少了一个零。合同一签，季肖冰就开始为棠欣找资源做包装，很快的她就接到了一个大热IP的女三号，戏份不多但是相当出彩的一个反派，和棠欣原本甜美的戏路完全不一样，在拍摄过程中却得到了导演和主创团队的一致好评。

季肖冰来探了几次班，得到的反馈都不错，觉得自己果然没看错人。闲聊之中还知道棠欣会签约多亏了她的好闺蜜蒲淘，季肖冰主动提出见见蒲淘。

“有兴趣加入永康吗？”季肖冰说话向来不拖泥带水，很明显他就是在挖人。

“啊？！诶？！”蒲淘知道季肖冰主动要见他的时候整个人都受宠若惊，现在对方还提出要她加入内心已经爆炸了。“我可以吗？”

“这里有五个剧本大纲人物小传，这里是一份艺人档案，我给你一个礼拜的时间，选出一个剧本，并写出针对这个剧本要做的前期后期宣传方案。”季肖冰递给蒲淘一个文件盒，蒲淘抱着文件盒离开办公室的时候走路都是飘的。

14.

“听说最近你招了两名猛将？”季肖冰趴在高瀚宇的身上，难得的休闲时间。“两个小姑娘，什么猛将。”高瀚宇摸着季肖冰光滑的背，这手感真舒服。

“我挺喜欢那个蒲淘的。”季肖冰直言不讳却惹得高瀚宇有些酸，掐了一把他的腰。“唉，你干嘛啊！”

“在我的床上说喜欢别人，合适吗？”还没等季肖冰解释，高瀚宇就直接啃上了他的唇，直到把他口里的空气都吸光才放了他。

“我一个人也有点累，需要找个帮手。”季肖冰无力的趴着，任由高瀚宇摸遍他的全身，摸到翘臀的时候还捏了一下，让季肖冰打了一个颤，高瀚宇拽了一下被子把两个人包了起来。

“开个玩笑。你自己的事儿你自己说了算。”高瀚宇突然觉得自己是不是有点管太宽了，只不过季肖冰现在已经无力反驳他，刚刚经历了一场性事，他已经累得睁不开眼睛。

“我上次和你说的那个许博文，我准备签他了。”季肖冰在高瀚宇的胸前画着，胸肌摸起来真舒服。

“你又要为了别的男人来讨好我了？！”高瀚宇半开玩笑的说着。

。。。。

“高总你今天有点奇怪！”季肖冰撑了起来，被高瀚宇拉到怀里：“冷。”

“不早了，睡吧。”


	7. Chapter 7

15.

“晚上有空吗？”大概“失联”了三天之后，糕给饼打了电话，果不其然又是年终工作多，三天前他也是这么拒绝他的。这是这个月第几次了？第五次了！十月份开始的娱乐圈有各种各样德颁奖礼媒体采访，季肖冰是程明的专职经纪人，自然全程跟着。程明的男友许博文刚刚签进公司也需要各种露脸的机会，季肖冰确实是忙的不可开交。

高瀚宇放下电话心理不是滋味，难道他不忙吗？就他忙？两年来他说忙就不见面，他说他忙他就得迁就他，就得让着他，哎。

中午在餐厅吃饭，几个员工交头接耳，高瀚宇也凑过去问了问：“看什么呢？”员工把手机递给他看：“原来现在经纪人颜值这么高啊。”

“这个人演过戏吗？”

“没当演员真是浪费了那张脸。”

“那个女演员颜值也很高啊。”

“这种高岭之花果然还是配仙女。”

员工们七嘴八舌的说着，高瀚宇心中的火一点点烧起来。他们看的八卦新闻是发酵了好几天的目击事件。天仙般的经纪人和新晋小花夜游的目击事件。经纪人自然就是季肖冰，女主高瀚宇也眼熟，就是季肖冰之前签的女演员，他在游轮上递过名片的那个女孩。其实新闻没啥内容，就是一张张的图刷屏，季肖冰全程戴着口罩，中途因为安检摘了口罩，这张照片意外爆了。照片里精神很好，乖巧的等着安检的样子配上他的那张脸，整个都让人怜惜。季肖冰是真的漂亮，他第一次见他的时候真的被震惊到，漂亮，帅，双眼含春，那种眼里无意识放出来的电撞击着他的心。在他面前叭叭说了一堆，他也没注意听内容，就看见那个小猫唇不停的上下动，当时他就有冲动想用自己的嘴堵住那张说不停德猫唇，然后品尝那个是不是偷偷跑出来的小猫舌。

终于尝到的时候才觉得自己的第六感太厉害了，果然香甜可口欲罢不能。所以每次他们约会他都会把季肖冰吻到缺氧，那软软的触感害羞的猫舌，还有那具身体，在他怀里缠绵的感觉。

高瀚宇摇摇头，他还是生气，这两年他顺着他哄着他宠着他，不求别的，就求个他们俩能有个机会。是的，他沦陷了，两年来他爱上了他，一直对自己当初开口潜规则他有些歉意，否则两个人也许会有不同的发展，至少不会像现在这样。想开口转换一下两个人的关系，倒被他觉得是不是另有所图。他能图什么！他图的不就是他的那颗心，毕竟他的心里已经满满当当的都是他了。

这个男人没有心，真的没有心！

找女人？他还不了解他？！他怎么可能找别的女人，那些女人能给他什么？看到评论里一片男才女貌各种脑洞，高瀚宇就很气，真的很气。想做点水军去刷一下，又想想自己何必呢。

“高总。”朱经理拿着之前谈好的项目报告给高瀚宇签字，只要他一签字，这个项目就拍板运行了。高瀚宇移开鼠标，拿过报告看了看。是上个月和永康谈好的一个项目，永康，高瀚宇想到江湖上关于季肖冰和他老板的传闻，真是一把油烧了整栋楼。“这个项目暂缓，还需要继续讨论一下。”高瀚宇甚至连报告都没打开就下了指示。朱经理顿了一下：“好。”拿着报告就默默走出去了。

朱经理大概知道季肖冰和高瀚宇的关系，当初大晚上给高瀚宇送退烧药的就是他，为了一个急件，也在他们约会的酒店房间里做过报告，自然还有自己作死的看见被高瀚宇吻到发软倒在他怀里的季肖冰。对他俩的一些事儿也见怪不怪，这一次怕不是又闹什么别扭。行吧，干活去。

高瀚宇把玩着手中的笔，他在等。等他来求他，来对他撒娇。是的每次都这样，不出五分钟，要么人到要么声音到，必定是娇媚无比，总之他一定会出现，他们还能过一个超级美妙的夜晚，甚至一天，屡试不爽。高瀚宇知道自己这样很卑鄙，但是他又不知道用什么方法来连接两个人，唯一能让他属于他的就只有在他身下承欢的他。

但这一次，高瀚宇失算了。一个小时之后毫无动静，他又不敢问又生气。刷着季肖冰的朋友圈，他平时就很少发东西，这次更是已经半个月没有消息。心里暗度着，要是被他知道攀上了哪个金主，他一定要弄到永康破产！看着手机里的他，又觉得自己真是昏了头了，“他那个人，哪有金主伺候得起他。”

等了两天杳无音信，高瀚宇有点慌了，立刻拿起手机打了个电话，无人应答？！什么情况！连续打了三五个竟然都是没有应答，最后竟然被他打到关机。季肖冰你别被我逮到！高瀚宇愤愤的想着。就在这时他的手机想了，他一看是季肖冰办公室的电话，“你还知道”打电话。。后半句还没说出来，对方就哇德一声哭了，是个女孩！？

“呃，您好我是高瀚宇，您哪位？！”“高...高总”女孩还没说完就哭了起来，高瀚宇赶忙安慰着：“什么事慢慢说。”被季肖冰欺负了？不可能啊，那个人虽然铁血冷酷但是对员工除了苛刻的合约条件，不近女色也不近男色，私生活干净的不像娱乐圈的人。一开始他时不时透出的害羞让高瀚宇觉得是欲拒还迎，后来才知道他是真的害羞，真的不知所措。

“他，他。”女生继续哭，一句完整的话都说不出来，“你是谁？”

“我是....我是....棠欣”那个女演员。

“到底发生了什么事？”

“他，走了，他真的走了！”之后就是放声大哭，

“谁走了？！”高瀚宇心里闪过一个名字，千万别是他，可不是他，棠欣为什么给他打电话呢？

“季总走了，季总真的走了！”就不该抱有幻想。

“等我。”

高瀚宇挂了电话拿起西装外套车钥匙就往外跑，路上遇到找他的员工：“有事找老朱。”一溜烟就不见了。一路上高瀚宇小心翼翼德踩着油门，北京的路堵得他心烦，从未觉得两个人距离这么远，认识这么久每次路过他公司门口的时候他都会心情格外雀跃，如若一不小心能看见他一整天都会心情特别好。此刻他更希望能在门口看见季肖冰，乌龙一场也好，骗他也罢，卖惨也行，他不介意，千万别是真的，他不见了！

高瀚宇一脚刹车踩在门口，季肖冰的助理就站在门口，高瀚宇把钥匙丢给门童冲到了楼上，助理交待了一下也跟着跑了上楼。前台站在门口不知道该怎么办，看到高瀚宇稍微的展露了一点职业微笑，季肖冰的助理挥了一下手，姑娘就回到了自己的位置上。走进工作大厅，一片安静，每个人倒是安安静静德敲着键盘，但是也听出键盘声的凌乱。再往里面走一间总经理办公室，一间总监办公室，所有的人都在总监办公室。高瀚宇把几个主管留了下来，其他让他们出去稳定军心。

“他，他什么时候走的？”高瀚宇坐在季肖冰的位置上，桌子上的东西摆放整齐，右边的架子上一堆已经签完的材料，高瀚宇随手翻了一下就看见他娟秀的字体，正正楷楷和这个圈子格格不入。

“季总从来不迟到，有事都会和我说，周一就没来，我们以为有什么事，连着几天都没消息。”季肖冰的助理声音都有点发抖。

周一，难怪周二高瀚宇停业务的时候季肖冰没有反应，那个时候他就不在了。

“我以为他和你在一起。。”助理说这句话的时候音量只有高瀚宇听到，高瀚宇摇摇头，助理原本还有些光亮的眼睛瞬间灰暗了，一幅天塌了的表情。

“你们老板呢？”总经理办公室一片昏暗，高瀚宇也没看见他。

“今天早晨来上班，看见季总没来就走了。”助理说道。

“去哪儿了？”

“不知道，我们问了司机，司机说没坐他的车走。”

“他是哭着跑出去的。”助理觉得他也想哭。

高瀚宇突然想笑，这是什么喜感的画面，一个堂堂永康的大老板，这位还不只是永康娱乐公司的老板，旗下还有五六家公司，不同的各种股份，竟然因为季肖冰不在就哭着跑了出去。

“老板连手机都没带走，所以我们才联系到你的。”助理继续说。

说起来他和季肖冰的关系真的就身边的几个人知道，其实他刚刚坐在这里给他们公司的高层们开会是很突兀的，但是意外的是大家好像都很听他的话，而站在他身边的助理，虽然职位室季肖冰的助理，因为季肖冰在永康的地位，他实际上是这个公司的三把手，现在总经理总监都不在，所有人都只能看他的了。而他觉得只有这个和季总有特殊关系的人才能靠得住。

“老板不会去找季总了吧。”有人窃窃私语。

“。。不可能！”棠欣直接反驳道。她知道大家都觉得季总和老板有关系，而真正有关系的人现在坐在上面。

“好了。”他懒得听这些乌七八糟的传闻，他的冰冰他自己知道，哎，他知道个P，人都不见这么久了，他才知道。

“你们老板还有上面地方可以去？他家呢？”

“司机去问过了，不在。”

高瀚宇长叹了一口气，“你们回到自己岗位吧，我来想办法。你留下。”高瀚宇看了一眼助理，助理点点头。众人都默默的离开，棠欣还有些不愿意走，被蒲淘带走了，高瀚宇拿起手机刷了一下拨通了一个电话：“老段，有空吗？”段黄巍，高瀚宇的大学同学，技术大神，喜欢自由，现在在云游期间。“狗子啥事儿！”

“帮我找个人？”

“找谁啊，媳妇儿丢了？！”

“嗯。”

“！？诶哟哟，啥时候结婚的，我咋不知道呢？”高瀚宇果然是闷不吭声做大事的人，这结婚了都没说。

“还没呢。永康娱乐公司曹永康，你帮我找找他在哪儿？”这年头有很多在网络上共享的摄像头，通过这些就可以调取一定范围内的监控，段黄巍能用极短的时间在成千上百的公开监控中调取他想要的东西。

“？！曹永康。”段黄巍刷出曹永康的照片差点从椅子上摔下来：“高瀚宇你口味也太重了吧！”这头毛没几根的大肚中年男人是他弟媳？！这门婚事我绝对不同意！高瀚宇不能说是顶级神颜，但是他那张脸足够做明星的，狭长的丹凤眼，高挺的鼻梁，性感的唇珠，那头神比例，虽说是自己家的猪，但是也该拱个鲜嫩的白菜，这算啥。

“？！你才重口味！满脑子都想什么呢！那是他老板！”高瀚宇被段黄巍的脑洞给吓死了，什么鬼！

“。。。你吓死我了！”

“你才吓死我了！”

“你媳妇儿和他老板私奔了？！”

“。。。哥，收收你的脑洞把！我这都火烧眉毛了，我这事儿办完再和你细说，你先帮我找着。”高瀚宇这话才落音，就听见那边一阵霹雳啪里敲击键盘的声音。兄弟就是兄弟！

过了大概五分钟，“找到了。我把地址发给你了。”

“好，谢谢了！”

高瀚宇挂了电话看到地址，“找到了。”助理立刻帮高瀚宇拿起外套，和高瀚宇往外走，随便喊了蒲淘一起。

坐在电脑前的段黄巍好奇心大起，凭着仅有的消息搜了一遍，结果出来的瞬间他震惊了：“乖乖，高瀚宇你可以啊！这个大美人！这门婚事我同意了！”


	8. Chapter 8

  
16.  
这是偏县的别墅区，有钱人枯燥而无趣的生活，就在这些花花草草里。根据地址高瀚宇找到了一间素净别墅，院子里的树已经发黄，落叶偶尔还能越过院子随风落在高瀚宇的肩头，高瀚宇上前按门铃，按了半天没有人回应。高瀚宇气急了想踹门，还没等抬脚，门开了。曹永康一脸憔悴，看得出刚刚哭过，高瀚宇一脸懵的看着曹永康，曹永康摆了摆手，大家就默默跟着进了门。

大门才一关，曹永康就抱着高瀚宇大哭起来，高瀚宇和众人一脸懵，“他跑了，他真的跑了！”高瀚宇望天，这家伙到底是欠了多少风流债。

季肖冰和曹永康是十二年前认识的，当时季肖冰只是一个女演员的助理，而曹永康投资了那部戏。他偶然看见季肖冰站在片场的样子，就觉得挺帅的，以为他也是演员，就上前搭讪。

“你好，我是开经纪公司的，有么有兴趣加入我们公司啊！”季肖冰正在看着自己的雇主拍戏，冷不防有个人来挖墙脚，季肖冰都觉得好笑了。那时的季肖冰还没有现在这么高冷，年轻人的活力，甚至还有些单纯，他笑了一下：“我是她的助理，你这样光明正大的挖墙脚不好吧！”季肖冰指了指在拍戏的女演员。

“？！你不是演员吗？”真是自己一厢情愿以为他是演员？

“演员？！不是啊，我是助理！我大学就学这个的！”季肖冰大学学的是演出经纪，也算是专业对口。是的，他长得帅，在他们那届被号称校草级的人物，虽然在电影学校，竟然能帅过表演系的人。但是他确实不是演员，他学的是演出经纪相关。

“你不是演员？！”曹永康再重复了一边，还是无法相信自己的耳朵。青涩时期的季肖冰长得帅，还留着一点婴儿肥，看过去很阳刚的一个人，和现在高瀚宇认识的季肖冰不太是同一个人，时间磨砺了他的心智，历练沉静了他的气质。确实也因为年纪的问题，整个人都柔和了不少，年轻的帅却变成了中年时候的漂亮好看。

曹永康和季肖冰两个人在片场聊的挺投缘的，曹永康从他平时的工作中发觉虽然是一个新人，但是潜力无穷。女演员在拍摄期间遭遇到一些记者的无理打扰，他就已经懂得用其他媒体来遏制不好的新闻了。每次有媒体采访他都能安排的妥当，女演员在他的提醒下也没有出过什么错。曹永康就一直力邀他加入自己的公司，季肖冰当时说了一句：“加入可以，但是我会随时走哦。”曹永康真就当做玩笑话，只觉得年轻人嘛，总有一些不着边际的想法。剧杀青后季肖冰就从女演员那辞职加入了曹永康的娱乐公司。

“走？跳槽？！”高瀚宇从纸盒里抽了一张纸递给曹永康，垃圾桶已经快满了。

“我也以为他跳槽呢。”曹永康在日后和季肖冰的相处中才知道自己有多天真！“不，退休！他的梦想是退休！环游世界！”

.......

高瀚宇知道季肖冰喜欢旅游，每次带他出去的时候他的状态都不一样，他总以为那是强压之下的释放。

“他一开始就给自己制定了极其苛刻的签约要求，我们当时签的都是新人，大家都毫无怨言。当然这些年我们公司也有很多的官司，都是为了解约。季肖冰他厉害就厉害在，他的合约毫无问题。”曹永康第一次遇到解约风波的时候，人家冲进来找他解约，季肖冰则冷静地坐在旁边让人好好看完合约。违约金说高不高，说低不低，至少能让公司赚一笔，让解约的人脱一层皮。而这一部分的钱，季肖冰抽一半。

“他很势力，很爱钱。但是你不能不说他能力很强，永康在他的带领下，出了好多影帝影后，也赚了不少钱。就连从我们这里出去的助理，都可以给大牌艺人当经纪人，干的风生水起。”永康确实厉害，虽然偶有和艺人撕破脸，但是倒是从来没有和员工撕破脸。所以后来辞职出去的员工，在永康有麻烦的时候都会伸出援手。这是季肖冰的待人之道。

“他是工作狂，人脉也广，点子也多，而且特别时髦。网络刚刚盛行的时候他就知道利用水军。对那些投资者也了若指掌，早些年抢资源，他真的是不择手段。”多亏了季肖冰那张脸，换个人恐怕风评差得一塌糊涂。

“作为经纪人，他很称职，对他的演员每一个都很了解，所以他挑选的资源几乎没有失手的。”曹永康对他的评价极高，他不是只有永康一家公司，也不是只有季肖冰一个员工，这么多员工他最满意的就是季肖冰。他最赚钱的公司并不是永康，所以他一直极力希望季肖冰能到他的其他公司任职。季肖冰每次都以我是学这个出身的，隔行隔山别找我为理由拒绝了。

“十年了，我以为他早就放弃了这个梦想，特别是两年前，他都没走，我以为。”曹永康说的是季肖冰和前女友分手的事儿，他都担心他心灰意冷，结果人好好的来上班，工作更加疯狂。曹永康当时觉得只有工作能安抚一个受伤的心灵！“呜呜呜。。谁想到，他说走就走！他和我说的时候我还以为他开玩笑！呜呜呜呜，哇！”

看着曹永康哭的稀里哗啦，高瀚宇的心也七上八下。原来他从来不了解他，原来他有预告过，而他不在的范围里。季肖冰你这个男人没有心！

虽然得到了这个认知，高瀚宇还是决定找回他，他觉得有些话他必须和他当面说清楚，不论他俩什么关系，至少他不希望自己的心付出的这么不明不白。

17.

高瀚宇找到段黄巍，请求他帮忙找找季肖冰。

段黄巍敲着键盘嘴里还没听的打趣高瀚宇：“眼光不错啊！大美人呢。”高瀚宇爬爬头，谁知道自己人生第一次潜规则的对象是这么好看。

“咋也不给哥带来看看！”

“八字还没一撇呢，要不人能跑了啊！”高瀚宇咬了一口苹果，“说梦想是环球旅行。”

“这梦想相当远大了。”段黄巍继续敲着键盘，视频那么多他需要一组代码把季肖冰从视频里找出来。

“你俩认识多久了？”段黄巍好奇的问到。

“认识两年了吧。”

。。。。“诶，高瀚宇你还真是啊！两年了你没搞定？！”段黄巍真的要被高瀚宇给气死了。不过他这个兄弟向来也是这样的性格，大学的时候喜欢一个女生，想表白的那天，妹子订婚了。人间悲剧。

“本来最近想说的。他不是跑了嘛。别啰嗦赶紧的给我找！”高瀚宇把停下手的段黄巍又按回电脑前。“不是，找着了你想怎么样？！去追人家？！”段黄巍说了一个重要的点，对啊，去追人家吗？

“你先找着，我回家收拾一下！”

高瀚宇从段黄巍那儿回到公司，就开始看公司的行事历，年底有个年会，还有尾牙，要离开真的不容易，但是如果找到了不去找他回来吗？

林天诺一杀青回到家就听到嫂子跑了的事儿，立刻冲到高瀚宇的公司。

“靠，嫂子跑了啊？！真是风一样的男人啊！”

“诶，你说老段要是找到他，我要不要去啊。”林天诺翘着二郎腿坐在沙发上，“追啊！干嘛不去！我虽然不太喜欢他，但是说实话啊，他比我的好些演员都帅的不得了，这种你放路上，我跟你说不出一个礼拜，群狼环伺，万一遇到一个主动的，人家还喜欢的。你可没地儿哭！”

高瀚宇在工作室杀伐决断，但是在感情上永远在暗恋的态度让发小的林天诺表示无法接受，给个痛快话哥们！虽然林天诺对季肖冰颇有微词，但是自己兄弟喜欢他向来支持到底，磨磨唧唧的干嘛呢！

送走了林天诺，高瀚宇下了一个决心，段黄巍要是找到他，他就立刻走，不论怎么样也要把他追回来，至少说明白说清楚！

“高总！宇哥！”旷宇的副经理小杜围着高瀚宇团团转，无限期请假，这是要干什么？“这快过年了，您先把这事儿给处理了啊！再度假啊！”

“来不及，等过完年，鸭子就飞了。”高瀚宇飞快的敲着键盘，其实他身为一个科技公司的老总，远程办公这种太正常了，很多老板都这样，只不过他习惯在公司里坐班。“好好帮我扛雷啊！”高瀚宇从打印机里拿出一叠满满的行程和注意事项。小杜两眼一黑。

高瀚宇又拿起一天不见堆成山的文件签了个酸爽，“这些我签好了，接下来就看你的了！董事会那边我明天回去做个说明。安心！21世纪了，5G的时代。”高瀚宇挑了挑眉。5G个鬼！小杜心里吐槽了八百遍。

在家里收拾了一天，高瀚宇决心要去找季肖冰了，不管结果如何，至少这一次他不想后悔遗憾。

“无限期休假？！”王董事眯着眼睛看着高瀚宇，“去干嘛？！”

“度假！”

“度假？！你唬谁呢！”王董事直接把手里的笔往高瀚宇身上扔，高瀚宇及时歪了一下头避开了利器。

“妈！虎毒不食子！”

“你骂你妈是母老虎？！”王董事起身就要揍高瀚宇，高瀚宇立刻拉过椅子：“消消气，我不是那个意思！”

“老王同志！快则一个月，忙则三个月！我一定回来！拜托了！”高瀚宇靠着老王的肩膀，还像儿时那样撒着娇！

“你到底去干嘛？！”

高瀚宇立刻把椅子靠了靠王董事，点开手机把照片翻给王董事看：“追你儿媳妇。漂亮不！”

老王看着手机里的季肖冰，真的漂亮，虽然是个男的，但是不输美女。“跑了？！”

“呃，啊！”

“什么时候谈的？！”

“嘿嘿，两年了。。”

“。。。。所以你是做了什么对不起人家的事情，人家跑了？！”

老王啊老王，这八字都没一撇呢，您这胳膊肘就往外拐了：“不是，妈我还是不是你亲生的，我什么为人不知道吗？”

“那你这什么意思？”

“我这不是还没追到吗，人就。。”

“？！”王董事伸手在高瀚宇的脑门上敲了一下：“你是猪啊！这么漂亮的姑。。。男孩子！多少人盯着呢！”

“所以呢，我得赶紧出发啊！公司就拜托了！”高瀚宇放下手机双手合十求着王董事。

“对了，他做什么的？”

“娱乐公司经济总监！”高瀚宇拿起手机又翻起来，其实有好几张都是他偷拍的，而照片实际上不能体现他十分之一的美貌。

“什么？！你不会跟我说他是永康的吧？！”高瀚宇茫然的点点头。

“你啊你！要是被那群老头子知道，非扒了你一层皮不可！”

“你要不要儿媳妇嘛！”高瀚宇开始耍赖，“我跟你说，反正我非他不娶！我这辈子就吊他身上了！”说完这句话高瀚宇自己吓了一跳，他什么时候竟然已经有了这样的想法，大概是他贴着他的身体说：“好啊，高总。”，也许是他们的初吻，或是偶有一日的早晨两个人安安静静坐在餐厅吃饭的时候。

“人家也得肯嫁给你！等等，你什么时候喜欢男的了？”王董事虽然不太管高瀚宇这些事儿，但是以往暗恋和交往的都是女孩子，怎么突然变成男的，还跑到老母亲这里来信誓旦旦要娶人家。

“遇到他以后。”

。。。。。。

“熟了？！”

“熟了。”

。。。。。。

王董事叹了一口气，熟都熟了，赶紧把人找回来吧，这几个月就亲妈顶雷了！


	9. Chapter 9

18.

“我查到他去了内蒙古方向，我在内蒙的朋友帮忙找了一下，大概在这里。”段黄巍用笔尾指着屏幕上的一个点说道。“但是这边是大草原，就很难找到了。”高瀚宇点点头，“我先去看看，随时保持联系。帮我盯着！”

高瀚宇整理了行装踏上寻妻之路。

首站到了内蒙古的腹地大草原。冬天的内蒙其实已经没有多少人在草原上了，没有一望无际的草原，只有茫茫的白雪，他去的地方没有什么人烟，但是是一个可疑的地方，白雪皑皑之间零星的几个蒙古包，已经在过冬的羊群。

高瀚宇搭着顺路的车到了这里，他到的时候一下车就被风差点吹了个倒，没有阻挡的寒风夹杂着雪花沾染了他的全身。在段黄巍朋友的介绍下住进了一个牧民的蒙古包。入夜外面已经零下二三十度了，寒风瑟瑟，蒙古包里虽然有保暖设备，但是只有他一个人。高瀚宇一个人躺在床上辗转反侧，拿着手机刷着weibo刷着朋友圈，都没有季肖冰的消息。

天色渐渐亮了起来，迎着寒风的冷日高瀚宇伸了一个懒腰，全副武装才敢打开蒙古包的门帘。今天会比昨天好一点，风小，还没下雪。

“认床？”牧民大哥看着高瀚宇眼下的乌青。

“嗯，没睡过蒙古包，挺新鲜的。”高瀚宇拿着手机在等段黄巍下一步的提示，现在他也不知道该何去何从。

“先喝碗奶茶吧”大哥递了一碗奶茶。

“这里人不多？”诺大个草原现在就他和牧民大哥。

“冬天谁来啊。今年雪也挺大的。倒是你来了有太阳了。”大哥指着远方的冷日，虽然裹着寒意，但总是太阳。

大哥拿着马鞭过来：“会骑马吗？”

高瀚宇看了看马，他以前和朋友去马场骑过，马场的马都偏温顺，草原上的马匹他有些不知所措。

大哥挑了一匹稍微温顺一点的马：“这匹吧。”高瀚宇跨上马背前后摇了一下才坐稳，在大哥的牵引下小走了几圈，大哥才跨上马：“我带你去个地方。”

大哥一边赶着羊群一边看着高瀚宇，两个人也有一搭没一搭德聊着天。

走了大约两个小时，期间停下来休息了几次。总算见到了一个蒙古包。一个蒙古阿妈站在门口，大哥立刻下马跑过去。两个人热情的拥抱了一下，大哥用蒙语和阿妈介绍了一下高瀚宇。高瀚宇就看见大哥的脸上变得很微妙，接着就是两个人大笑起来。

“阿妈刚刚说，前几天也有一个汉人来，第二天就下大雪了，结果都和阿妈在蒙古包里聊天。”

高瀚宇笑了一下，看来自己真是小太阳。

阿妈端来热腾腾的奶茶，坐在高瀚宇的旁边，看了一下高瀚宇，然后和大哥说了一句。“阿妈说那个人和你长得挺像的。”阿妈不知道看到什么，指着高瀚宇的脸颊和大哥叽里咕噜的说起来。大哥楞了一下看了看高瀚宇：“那个人和一样在这边也有个痣。”

高瀚宇立刻掏出手机来给阿妈看：“是他吗？！”

“是他是他。”

“我的朋友。他现在在哪儿？”

他竟然不知道他还会说蒙语，他对他真的不了解。

喝着奶茶，大哥开始唱歌，从草原深处飘来的悠远的蒙古长调一扫几日的阴霾，高瀚宇靠在马匹上，一手撑在马鞍上，喝了一口奶茶白烟顺着太阳的射线飘散。他的冰冰他终于找到他了。

“我找到他了。”高瀚宇给段黄巍打了电话。

“我正要跟你说这事儿。”段黄巍也透过朋友找到了季肖冰的行踪。

两个人说完大笑起来，段黄巍听得出高瀚宇是高兴的，比之前来他家的时候开心多了。

“新疆！”阿妈和段黄巍的朋友给出了同一个答案。高瀚宇重整行装出发。

19.

新疆是个美丽的地方，段黄巍的消息会比阿妈的要清晰一些，但是仅仅只是清晰一些。走在大集市上，高瀚宇茫然的看着这个异域风情，高眉深目，但是高瀚宇反而被认为是外国人，因为他长得太韩式了。凭本事长得整容脸哪有办法。

段黄巍的朋友就住在这个镇上，高瀚宇先来投奔他。新疆大哥和牧民大哥一样热情的不得了。

“你和小段一样喊我阿卡吧。”阿卡在维语里是哥哥的意思。

阿卡带着高瀚宇现在家里吃了一顿，还请了老些人，唱歌的跳舞的，第二天大早才骑着小毛驴带着高瀚宇到处找人。

找了一圈一无所获，阿卡说其实他也只是在一个视频里比对出了季肖冰其他他也不知道。两个人走乏了，阿卡就带着高瀚宇走进了一个农家。迎面而来的带着帽子的白胡子老人，精神抖擞，笑面如风：“快进来吧，外面太冷了。”高瀚宇和阿卡一起走进屋子。传统的维吾尔族风格。热情的民族兄弟。

“来吃吃我们羊肉。”一上来就是一盘硬菜，高瀚宇挑了挑眉。既来之则安之是他在草原里学会的。

新疆的羊肉很嫩很嫩，没有膻味入口则化。

阿卡和大爷聊起来，果然他见过季肖冰：“前两天走了。”

“去哪儿知道吗？”

“拉萨。”高瀚宇脱口而出。他记得季肖冰曾说他最想去的地方就是拉萨，宁静悠远。

“他说要在拉萨住上一段时间。”

吃了午饭，阿卡就带着高瀚宇回家收拾东西，“你放心，我们的朋友遍天下，就是人到国外我们都能给你找出来。”阿卡安慰高瀚宇。“那边海拔高，你可得小心，我没去过那边，但是我在那边也有朋友，到时候你就去找他。”阿卡飞快的打着字，打印机里出来一张是高瀚宇到拉萨要投奔的人。老段的人脉啊，高瀚宇不得不佩服，这一路没有他他就跟无头苍蝇一样抓瞎。高瀚宇踏上了去拉萨的飞机。

20.

拉萨中国最高的省会城市，世界第三极的最大城市。充满了神秘的色彩，佛国的宁静虔诚的信仰转经筒的哗哗声迷茫在空气中的香，高瀚宇趴在窗户上看着楼下人来人往。他已经来了第三天了，一无所获。藏族汉子顿珠热心的帮他打听着，但是也没有消息。

昨天他在顿珠大哥的电脑房里看了一天的监控，没有，都没有。他会在哪里呢？

“狗子，你，你带护照了吗？”

“带了。”

“有去欧洲的签证吗？”

“去年去欧洲出差申了多年签，咋了？”

“你先去这个地址，如果找到人就好，不然你这次真的要环游世界了！”

这是拉萨的一个民宿，高瀚宇找到的时候才知道人昨天走了。

21.

此后的高瀚宇就在欧洲晃荡了一圈，在阿尔卑斯山张开双臂拥抱来自冬季的馈赠 ，在市政广场迎着多日不见的太阳喂着鸽子，在许愿池前扔一枚硬币许个愿，在冰淇淋店吃季肖冰会吃的味道，在大教堂聆听来自异域天国的神迹，在香榭丽舍的大街看陌生的车来车往。

虽然不曾见到季肖冰，但是他总觉得他去过的每个地方都有过他的身影他的气息，高瀚宇也在这一次追妻之旅中获得了以前不曾获得的感觉，一种逐渐走进季肖冰心灵的感觉。

南欧此刻的天气没有北欧那么冷，威尼斯几日没有阳光，高瀚宇来的这天终于盼来了阳光。高瀚宇靠在桥上看着下面的人来人往，朋友建议他去坐贡多拉感受一下威尼斯的美好，感叹要是能带恋人来就可以在船经过叹息桥的时候来一个天长地久的吻。

高瀚宇仰头看着挂在天上的那座桥不禁想起这个事儿，如果有一天他能和季肖冰再来一次威尼斯，他想做这个事情。还有机会吗？

高瀚宇登上了一艘贡多拉，旁边坐着一个带着帽子的中国女孩，两个人相视而笑一下就算是同行的招呼。贡多拉绕着整个威尼斯的水域，缓慢前行，威尼斯长达千年的历史附在被海水浸泡的建筑基座下，狭小的河道，仰头的天空让人不禁想伸手触碰。船夫一路安静，撑到一半，不知是为了自己鼓劲儿还是想给游客一个更好的体验，突然唱起了歌来。

意大利的男中音似乎被天使亲吻过的嗓子，缓缓的唱着高瀚宇听不懂的歌，但是他能察觉出这是一首情歌，高瀚宇四处张望着，看见旁边的小女孩在写着意大利文。

“请问他唱的是什么？”高瀚宇问道。

“情歌，意大利的一首说真爱的情歌。”小姑娘果然听出船夫的歌声是什么意思。“嗯？”看着高瀚宇一脸茫然，小姑娘主动问他：“有听歌的软件吗？”

“有的。”高瀚宇打开手机里的音乐软件递给小姑娘，小姑娘选了语言飞快的打了一行字母，点搜索。

高瀚宇接上耳机听着歌曲，他摇摇头依然是听不懂，小姑娘指着歌词你可以看看。

当真爱诞生的时候永远不会嫌太迟/就像即使有数亿星星在你眼中/也只会有一颗被你珍视/当真爱诞生时/就像是新生儿一样需要呵护/需要时时看护 需要给予热情/你想给这份爱最美丽的道路 最美丽的地土/当真爱诞生时 一直梗在喉咙的情感/瞬间点燃爆发/是比在天上赢下一千座城 更加令人振奋激动的事/当真爱诞生时/全世界千万言语都只能化作一句话/我的爱既深远又纯粹/让我给你一个未来吧（作者：Parliamo 来源：知乎）

威尼斯的天色渐暗，华丽的面具才刚刚上演，高瀚宇站在港口不停的回味着刚刚的那首歌，让我给你一个未来吧，他想和季肖冰说。

难得的冬日，天边的云还未曾放弃，那瞬息万变的云层，似乎想吞噬整个夜色，但星星已经醒了。高瀚宇还想继续游历下去却被一通电话喊回了中国。

“高总，公司出事儿了！”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 没去过大草原新疆和拉萨，全是瞎写的，哈哈哈哈。  
内蒙古和新疆都是糕糕去过的地方也曾出现在饼饼的微博里，拉萨是饼饼最向往的地方。  
意大利歌曲《Quando nasce un amore》（《当有爱新生时》Anna Oxa）


	10. Chapter 10

22.

高瀚宇回到家才知道是上次那个项目因为没有他的签字没有推动，导致其他投资动摇，直接撤资。季肖冰失踪的事儿也在业内传的沸沸扬扬，曹永康因为季肖冰失踪也很少回经纪公司。经纪公司现在就是季肖冰的助理和蒲淘撑着场面，这两个月，高管也走了两三个。

高瀚宇把这个错担了下来，毕竟是因为当时自己意气用事蝴蝶效应，自己的错自己承担了，他一家家的投资商造访，一家家的合同谈判，总算是把永康的损失降到了一个可控的范围。幸好的是永康的几个演员手里的合约还没有被人抢走，这就是当初季肖冰和别人签约的时候留了一手，套的彼此都不敢随便动弹。

高瀚宇在永康和旷宇来回跑了几天，总算是把事情处理的差不多了，他现在坐在季肖冰的办公室里，他出去多久了？两个月不到，去了那么多地方，那么多国家，这里一如他走的那天一样安静寂静。季肖冰在这里没有留下任何属于他的私人物品，高瀚宇想拿出来怀念一下都没有。他很难过，他很想他。

敲门声不合时宜的响了，“请进。”

“高总好！”进来的人高瀚宇不认识，一点印象都没有，“什么事？”他也不记得永康有这么一个工作人员，不对，这个不像是一般的工作人员，这位应该是永康的艺人。

“高总好，我叫贺阳，”贺阳毕恭毕敬的站在高瀚宇的对面。

“贺阳？”他对这个名字完全没有影像。

“我是演员！”

“哦。”高瀚宇冷淡的回应了一下，他不明白贺阳来找他干嘛，“找我？我不管你们公司的事情，如果有什么事你还是问裴特助吧。”

“我是找您的！”贺阳绕过办公桌站到了高瀚宇身边。

“我。。”贺阳的脸有些红，高瀚宇看到了：“你是不是发烧了啊，脸这么红。赶紧去医院吧，万一生病了，耽误工作。我有事儿先回公司一下。”就在贺阳走到他身边的时候，wechat亮了，跳出了一条信息是他的副手发来的。

高瀚宇走到门口才想起贺阳，回头一看，他还站在那个位置上，脸上的表情有点欲哭无泪：“你不走吗？”高瀚宇不希望季肖冰的办公室里有别的人的气息，立刻下了逐客令。

“我。我这就走。”贺阳低着头快速地走向大门，走过高瀚宇身边的时候，高瀚宇闻到一股有些奇怪的香水味。

这个贺阳，在此后的几天都会在高瀚宇来永康的时候来打招呼，高瀚宇觉得奇怪，这么闲的吗？说起来他回来这么久还没见过程明和他的那个男朋友呢。老实听季肖冰说，就两个多月前见过一面，现在都回来一个礼拜了，也没见着。

这天在旷宇的办公室里，高瀚宇一个人噼里啪啦的改着程序，门再一次被敲响。“请进。”高瀚宇以为是自己的员工来汇报工作，嘴上说着请进眼睛也没抬一下，只是耳朵听见门似乎被关了的声音，脚步向他走的越来越近。当他抬头的时候那个人就站在他的身边。

“贺阳？！你吓死我了！”来人是贺阳。怎么回事儿这是？

“高总，我想？”

“你想什么？”

贺阳直接扑到高瀚宇的怀里，高瀚宇吓得赶紧推开他。“你干嘛，你别乱来啊。”高瀚宇跳出自己的位置往外面走。

“请你放尊重一点，你是永康的艺人，我不和你计较，但是。”还没等高瀚宇说话，贺阳就整个人挂了过来，高瀚宇一个闪身，贺阳摔倒了地上，“咚”的一声动静不小。

“高总，程明可以我也可以啊，我只要一部戏，演一个男主角就行了。其他的我。”

“程明可以什么？”高瀚宇突然有点回过味来，他是不是误会自己潜规则程明了？

“程明他都有男朋友了，就是那个许博文，他根本不是真心实意要跟着您的，我清清白白，还没有和男的做过，您。”

“滚！”高瀚宇突然拿起水杯往地上砸了个粉粉碎，贺阳坐在地上看着怒气冲天的高瀚宇。“你以为程明这些年的成绩是靠我潜规则他得来的吗？”

“不是吗？那为什么他那么多资源，而我。”连个男三都要去面试耍心机才能拿到。

“你们公司没有给你规划吗？”

“哪算什么规划，让我去给程明当配角。”

“不好嘛？你羡慕资源，你可以参演不好嘛？你是觉得自己比他更优秀，那你就告诉导演啊，看他怎么选啊？”高瀚宇想到永康现在的情况，他压着怒气。

“我怎么可能抢得到，林天诺是你的兄弟啊！”高瀚宇冷笑了一声。“如果季肖冰知道你是这样的人，我想你是赔不起违约金的。你滚吧，旷宇不欢迎你。”高瀚宇按了一下电话：“让杜威进来一下！”

杜副经理着急忙慌的冲进总经理办公室，看见一地的瓷杯碎片和坐在地上的贺阳。“带他出去，以后没有我允许，不允许永康的人来公司！”

杜威把贺阳从地上扶了起来，送出了办公室，清洁阿姨拿着扫帚也很快的进来收拾。

“那，那季总呢？”杜副经理把贺阳送出公司叫了辆出租车把他送回永康就赶紧爬上楼。

“你这不是废话吗？以后乱七八糟的人别给我放进来！”高瀚宇感觉自己被侮辱了，程明的资源是靠高瀚宇，那是潜规则吗，那是不过是成年人为了掩盖内心的一次脱序行为，他是喜欢季肖冰的，不，他是爱季肖冰的。

23.

“你是傻啊！”老王坐在老板椅上斜了一眼高瀚宇。

“我那不是在气头上吗？谁知道他跑了！”高瀚宇坐在老王对面低头看着文件。

“追了一大顿还是没追到啊？！”老王一脸嫌弃。

“快追到了，被你们喊回来了。”高瀚宇无奈的说，其实真的就没追到，压根不知道季肖冰人在哪里。“唉，妈，我还能找回他吗？”

“你俩到底什么关系啊？”老王在家里想了三个月都没明白。

“我也不知道，老公也喊了，媳妇儿也喊了，算什么关系？”

。。。。“妈不是那么封建的人，不过你们俩这也太。。年轻人也不能这样。”老王毕竟也在江湖上混，有些事儿她是知道的，看别人吃瓜，发生在自己儿子身上就觉得怪怪的了。

“我当初要是把他留下来就好了。”当初林天诺说的对喜欢就追，就是自己纠结了一年结果人跑了。

母子俩还在办公室里聊着，高瀚宇的手机响了：“哥啥事儿？”是段黄巍打来的。“狗子你在哪儿呢？”

“在公司啊。”

“。。你回来了啊？”对面明显是放松下来的口气。

“嗯。回来了，公司有点事儿就回来了。”

“人也跟你回来了？”

“人？！我没找到他啊！”

“什么？！”刚放下的心又被提了起来，“你快点过来，我给你看个东西！”

高瀚宇一脚油门踩到段黄巍的家，拖了一把椅子坐在老段的旁边：“看啥？”

“这个是你吧！”屏幕是一张照片，这个地方高瀚宇熟，就是刚回来的威尼斯港口广场。

“？！你这怎么搞得？”明显是一个航拍的镜头。

“我一哥们到威尼斯拍东西，机子有点毛病送我这来修，我一打开就看见这个。你注意看后面那个大戴面具的人。”段黄巍指着在高瀚宇伸手四五个人的位置有个带着威尼斯传统面具的人，因为是航拍的镜头也看不出身高来。段黄巍点开视频继续走，就看见戴着面具的人摘下了面具，赫然是季肖冰！

“所以我们在威尼斯擦肩而过？”高瀚宇整个人泄了气似的摊在椅子上。完了这下彻底完了，他的冰冰。

“我听你说回来了，我以为你们遇到了。唉无缘呐！”

“胡说！我和冰冰缘分可深了！我去过他去过的蒙古包，新疆大爷家，我和他一起在威尼斯。”高瀚宇双手捂着脸眼泪顺着指缝一点点渗出来。段黄巍叹了一口，这两个多月他发动了他所有的朋友帮着找，每一次他都能在高瀚宇的声音里听见希望被点燃，希望破灭。他也有自己的爱人，如果换做是他，他会怎么办？有时候看不明白的事儿换个立场就豁然开朗了。

沉默，沉默是键盘的敲击声，是突如其来的电话声。高瀚宇擦了擦眼泪，接起电话，“喂。”

“高，高，高总永康又出事儿了！”

“什么事儿啊！谁又跑了啊！”

“那个贺阳，大街上喝醉被狗仔拍到刷屏了！永康的人问怎么办？”高瀚宇突然清醒过来，“什么都不要做，等着。”

“可是。”一个演员的形象就这么毁了吗？高瀚宇才不管什么形象不形象，高瀚宇不是一个容易忘记事情的人，他当然也想给那天的贺阳一点教训，不过是机会来的刚刚好，如果能成功的话，那那天的事儿他就一笔勾销，他不介意毁掉一个人的前途。

自然这样过于没有道德，但是高瀚宇作为一个商人，已经是很仁慈了，一个对金主有非分之想的人早就应该被封杀。

23.

贺阳酒醉街头的事儿给他的形象带了巨大的打击，原本是清隽美男子的形象，现在直接被贴上酗酒撒泼的标签。贺阳一个人躲在家里不停的哭，经纪人怕他想不开就日夜守着。那天他被高瀚宇从公司赶出来，失魂落魄的找了一家酒吧喝酒，喝到不省人事醒了又接着喝，然后在酒吧门口吐了一地，还发疯的唱歌。狗仔拍完了才打电话给他的经纪人，经纪人还觉得他们好心，结果在他贺阳准备撕角色的重要关口街头烂醉的丑闻漫天飞。

他的经纪人以为公司会在这个时候出手帮忙相救，打电话给蒲淘的时候，蒲淘回说不知道，问了裴特助，他却回没有收到消息公关这个事情。虽然他手里不只有贺阳，但是贺阳怎么也是他一手带出来的，于心不忍。季肖冰如果在公司他绝对不会允许这样的事情，但是现在说什么都太迟了。

事件发酵了三天，贺阳在家里稍微的平静了一点，经纪人也不敢离开，两个人就在家里一个如行尸走肉一个如热锅上的蚂蚁。“赵哥，你在哪儿？”手机屏幕显示蒲淘，他本来不想接的，但是毕竟是老江湖，再多的气他也得忍。“我在贺阳家。”

“你快带他过来吧，季总回来了！”

“什么？！我，我这就回去！”

“贺阳，贺阳，我们有救了！季肖冰回来了！季肖冰回来了！”贺阳放空的两眼突然有了焦点：“季总，我要我要找季总！”赵经纪带着贺阳赶回了公司。

同时收到季肖冰回公司消息的还有高瀚宇，他安安静静的接着电话，待对方挂断电话，立刻在办公室蹦了三蹦。他的冰冰回来了！


	11. Chapter 11

24.

季肖冰看见赵经纪进来的时候一脸的头疼，赵经纪看见季肖冰来了简直都快跪下了：“季总你可回来了，公司公司都乱套了！”

“闭嘴！”季肖冰的声音冷冷的，可以感受得到他在克制。季肖冰在等电话，终于电话响了。

“喂，刘导，我是永康季肖冰啊，我记得你上次问我的那个戏，不知道现在有合适的人选了吗？对对对，那个酒鬼的角色。啊，还没有是吧，那我这里有个演员你要不要见一下。诶，好嘞好嘞，我马上让他过去。好好好好，谢谢啊！”

“你带着贺阳去这个地方，刘权导演在这边有个电影筹备，里面有个角色，项目还没启动的时候就问过我，是个酒鬼的形象，你们今天的任务就是无比给我拿下这个角色，不惜一切代价！”季肖冰下了死命令。“我等下把一些资料发给你，你们现在就出发吧，对了，”季肖冰瞥了一眼还在茫然的贺阳。“不要给化妆，就那张脸去。”

“好！”赵经纪拖着贺阳去了季肖冰给的地址。给季肖冰当了这么久的下属，多少是知道他的秉性的，现在就是不要多问，执行命令。

赵经纪前脚刚走，高瀚宇后脚就进了公司，一路狂奔到季肖冰的办公室，和正准备出门的季肖冰撞了个满怀，他赶忙带上门，直接把怀里的季肖冰转了个身压在门上。“你这是又要去哪儿？！”

“高瀚宇你特么放开我！”季肖冰朝着高瀚宇的下体一个撞击，高瀚宇立刻松了手蹲在地上，季肖冰有些心疼的看了一眼高瀚宇，但是他现在有更重要的事情要做。

季肖冰打开门，风一般的离开了公司，高瀚宇缓过劲儿来才走出办公室。看见蒲淘就问：“他去哪儿了？”

“他可能去找老板了。老板现在在别墅里。”

季肖冰到曹永康别墅的时候，外门是开着的，满院子狼藉的酒瓶，他推开大门立刻有来自爆炸一般的音乐冲了出来，季肖冰闭上眼睛让自己冷静了一下，然后走到电箱拉了闸。整个世界瞬间安静了。

他双手抱胸站在门口就那么看着，一时有个男生浑身都是彩带走了出来，口里还念着：“怎么回事。”

“我拉的闸，不相干的人都给我滚。”季肖冰的声音不大，但足矣让来人手忙脚乱的跑回屋里，过了一会儿所有的人都冲了出来，高瀚宇到的时候就看着鱼贯奔出的一群人，他等这些人跑完了，才走进院子，一个酒瓶滚到他的脚边，他看着站在电箱旁的季肖冰，瘦了，也黑了。

不多会儿曹永康半裸着冲了出来：“什么人！”

“我！”季肖冰把电闸推了上去，然后大步走上前，把他一把推进房门，然后回头说：“你进来。”没有询问的意思，只有命令。高瀚宇有些好奇他要做什么。

曹永康想抱着季肖冰，被高瀚宇拦下，所以现在就是曹永康抱着高瀚宇的手臂，季肖冰冷冷的看着他们俩。高瀚宇被季肖冰的眼神盯的有些不自在，总觉得自己好像做错了什么。诶不对啊，不辞而别的不是他吗？！

“季肖冰！”

“曹永康！”

两个声音同时响起，季肖冰瞪了一眼高瀚宇，然后转向曹永康：“我不是和你说好了吗，你好好给我照顾公司，你都干了什么？！”

“你为什么离家出走啊。肖冰啊，我不能没有你啊，永康不能没有你啊！”

。。。高瀚宇这边被季肖冰看的有些毛，那边听了又不舒服，把曹永康的手扒拉了下来，然后换了一个靠近季肖冰的地方坐。“你为什么不辞而别！”高瀚宇的声音大了一点，这和他啥关系，他也是被害者啊，差点还被人性骚扰。

“我没有不辞而别！我和他说好了的！是他言而无信！”高瀚宇懵了，他看了看季肖冰，又看了看曹永康。“我。”

“现在我回来了，你可以回去上班了吗？曹总？！”季肖冰咬牙切齿的问。“你这次还走吗？”曹永康有些发抖的坐在地上。高瀚宇随手拽了一条毯子扔他身上。“暂时不走，公司这个样子我怎么走！你不要钱，我还要我的股份呢！”说完季肖冰迈着大长腿就走到了外面，高瀚宇也跟在后面一道离开了曹府。

25.

赵经纪和贺阳此去果然得偿所愿拿到了刘权导演的角色，听副导演细说的时候只是一个配角，但是这个有一点是个酒鬼，公开招演员的时候人物小传里有提这个事儿。在电影官宣贺阳演出的时候，季肖冰悄声的把这个人物小传又默默的传了一遍。一时间犹如上一波热度一般，为了体验生活而让自己喝的酩酊大醉，演员的自我修养。刷了一天不过四五个小时的屏，立刻就收手。贺阳抛开来了原来偶像艺人的形象开始转型，现在只要他能完成这个角色，导演那边得到肯定，基本上未来就不会有太大的问题。

季肖冰总算可以松了一口气，接着把公司重新整顿了一下，缺失的高管也有能者顶替上。公司似乎进入了一个稍微平稳的时期。

只不过现在轮到季肖冰头疼的是，他想为许博文争取一个林天诺新戏的角色，却被告知不必麻烦了。他到林天诺的办公室见林天诺。

“嫂。。季总！我这很为难啊。我哥是金主，他说了算！”林天诺其实挺喜欢许博文的，但是他正准备定许博文的时候高瀚宇打电话让他不许再用永康的人。一边是艺术，一边是金主，林天诺头疼。

“你知道原因吗？他最近。。他最近。在忙什么？”季肖冰当然知道金主说了算，他不是在金主哪儿吃了闭门羹吗，否则他也不会亲自来找林天诺。

“瀚宇。”季肖冰整个人贴在高瀚宇的身上，高瀚宇正眼都不看他一眼，虽然手是没离开他的身体，但是态度让季肖冰觉得有些奇怪。

“别这么喊我。这里是办公场所，请季总自重。”高瀚宇眼观鼻鼻观心，就是要做个柳下惠。

“瀚宇，我们又不是没有。。。”季肖冰对自己的魅力太有自信了，只要他愿意，高瀚宇从来就没有拒绝过他，即便是现在，他也能感受到高瀚宇的那颗心，怕他摔着，手臂用着力呢。

“季总，我说了这是办公场所，林天诺是导演，他对艺术有要求，他觉得谁合适谁就最合适，我无权过问。还是请你回去吧，我要工作了。”高瀚宇几乎是把季肖冰抱起来似的把他送到了门口，然后关上了门。季肖冰站在外面看着身后一群员工，讪讪的笑了一下就离开了。

“嫂。。季总！我能问个问题吗？”自从被高瀚宇教育过之后，林天诺提到季肖冰都是嫂子嫂子的，见到本人也是嘴上一直秃噜。

“问吧。”

“你喜欢我哥吗？”

。。。。季肖冰愣住了，他不知道林天诺为什么这么问，他喜欢高瀚宇吗？

“我是说那种喜欢，情侣之间的喜欢。”

“我。”季肖冰梗在喉咙里的话一时间出不来。不是谈工作嘛，提这个做什么。“我有事先走了。”季肖冰站起身准备离开，林天诺开口：“我哥请了两个月的假，说要去找他的真爱。”季肖冰没有回头背影似乎有些落魄：“那他找到了吗？”

“算是找到了吧。”

季肖冰一路有些跌跌撞撞的走到了自己的车上，他没有启动车，而是趴在方向盘上很久很久，抬头的时候满脸的泪痕。他捂着胸口，此刻他的心好痛好痛，最后一搏吧。

26.

碰了一鼻子灰，消停了半个月之后，季肖冰再一次登门，高瀚宇眼里没有任何情绪，心中却炸开了花。他真的太想他了，但是他不能，他不能再用这种卑劣的手段得到季肖冰了，他想和他正儿八经的谈恋爱，以结婚为前提的谈恋爱，但是他怕吓着季肖冰，他也怕得不到他的回应。

春天的北京还有些寒冷，季肖冰这次没有穿着常规的三件套来，而是一身的休闲装，手上还拎着一个袋子。高瀚宇一看心突然有种不祥的预感，他是不是又要走了？

“什么风把季总给吹来的。”

季肖冰莞尔一笑：“西北风啊。”高瀚宇差点溺死在他那个笑容里，最后残存的理智战胜了自己，“季总今天这打扮，是又要出门啊。”

“对啊。”听到季肖冰的话，高瀚宇的脸一沉，“季总，我要工作了，没什么事儿请回吧。”季肖冰也不管高瀚宇，回头把门锁好，就往总经理办公室的休息室走去，高瀚宇站起来想阻拦他，但是心里又有个小人想挽留他，在他人神交战的时候，季肖冰已经走进了他的休息室。

高瀚宇又开始纠结要不要进去看看，又觉得这是个陷阱，季肖冰太了解自己对他的影响力了，高瀚宇当然也知道季肖冰怎么想的，高手过招拼的就是内力，敌不动我不动，敌动我不变应万变。

过了十几分钟，也没见季肖冰从里面出来，高瀚宇有点忍不住了。他悄悄的走到了休息室的门口，半掩着的门看不清里面的动静，只能听见季肖冰嘀嘀咕咕不知道在说什么。他轻轻推开门，映入眼帘的让他立刻回了回头，办公室没有人，然后他快步走进休息室，把门锁了。

“这破扣子，嗯，你怎么进来了。快点。。。瀚宇你你流鼻血了啊！”原本身上的休闲装早就扔在了床上，此刻季肖冰身上穿的是一件墨绿色的旗袍，盘扣还没扣完整，衣服领子摊开露出大片白色的肌肤。旗袍很短，就到季肖冰的大腿上，白花花的大腿露在外面，这就是高瀚宇看到了场景，于是他不争气的流了鼻血。

季肖冰把高瀚宇扶到了床上躺平，拧了一条毛巾给他额头上放着。卫生纸抓了一地都是血，止了半天也没止住反而更严重。高瀚宇躺在床上抓着正在忙碌的季肖冰，“别动，你，你能躺我边上吗？要不然你把领子遮一下，我有点受不了。”季肖冰低头看了看自己的领子，大片的白肉，歪着头不解。高瀚宇抓着季肖冰的手往下身摸去，季肖冰的脸瞬间红了。

他老老实实的躺在高瀚宇的旁边，枕着高瀚宇的手臂。高瀚宇抓了被子把季肖冰裹了个紧。季肖冰红着脸也不敢说话就静静的靠在高瀚宇的怀里。

很久很久，久到季肖冰都有点想睡觉了。“冰冰。”听到高瀚宇喊自己的名字，他立刻应了一声。“嗯？”

“我们交往吧，以结婚为前提交往。好不好！”

季肖冰有些晕，他前几天才听见林天诺说高瀚宇找到了真爱，怎么今天。季肖冰没有回答高瀚宇，高瀚宇又继续说：“冰冰，我真的很喜欢，你对我的影响太大了，我刚刚已经脑补旗袍被扒光的你了，我真的好想你，我们交往吧！”

“可是你不是。”

“不是什么？”

“林天诺说你找到你的真爱了，那我算什么？”此刻的季肖冰没有了往日的跋扈，甚至有点卑微，明明知道人家找到了真爱，还跑到人家办公室穿女装勾引人家，季肖冰现在的脸火辣辣的，心也疼得不行。

“林天诺没和你说我去找谁了吗？”

“没有。”

“傻瓜。我就是去找你了啊。你是不是去了内蒙古，还去了新疆，还有拉萨。”季肖冰听闻立刻爬了起来：“你怎么知道的？”

“我也去了，每一次都错过你，特别是在拉萨，我找到那个民宿的时候，你刚刚走。然后我也跟着你去了欧洲。我有个朋友段哥是个技术大神，他帮我找你的踪迹，但是冰冰，我把你丢了。”高瀚宇开始和季肖冰说一路上的见闻，季肖冰眼里的泪水慢慢的就充盈了起来，然后缓缓的落下。高瀚宇躺着没看见，突然觉得什么东西湿了他的手。

“别哭啊。怎么哭了呢。你去把我的手机拿来。”季肖冰从床头抽了一张纸擦了擦眼泪，披了一件外套走到外面的办公桌把高瀚宇的手机拿了过来，高瀚宇在手机里滑了一回儿，就打开了那个他们曾经同框过的视频。

“老段的朋友刚好在那边拍东西，他发现的，我那天哭了一天。”季肖冰伸手在高瀚宇的眼角轻轻的抚摸着。“我那天要是转个身就好了，我一定能找到你。可惜我没有，我以为我再也见不到你了。”

“胡说，我又不是不回来了。”季肖冰眼里的金豆越来越大颗，高瀚宇心疼的摸了摸他。“我本来就是请半年假，谁知道曹永康怎么理解的。”

“为什么请半年假啊。”

“因为。”季肖冰停了一下，然后趴在高瀚宇的身上正视着他的眼睛：“瀚宇。”

“嗯？”

“我们不要交往了吧。”

高瀚宇愣了一下，把季肖冰整个人翻了一个个，直接压在身下。“你想拒绝我，门都没有。”季肖冰想开口说什么就被高瀚宇直接堵住了，没有任何阻隔的直接吃到了猫舌，久违的甜美让高瀚宇根本不想放开，那熟悉的淡淡的烟草味，是季肖冰独有的味道，他贪婪的吸吮着他的气息，那是恍若隔世的苦苦追寻，终于，我们在不断的错过不断的失去之后再一次相遇了，我不会再放你走了。

高瀚宇的吻从季肖冰的唇慢慢的往下移，刚刚推门看见的那一片白肉，高瀚宇现在可以好好的品尝。被高瀚宇吻的七荤八素的季肖冰终于获得了短暂的自由，但是湿吻侵蚀过的脖子，让他不能好好思考。高瀚宇的手开始往下走，旗袍真是个好东西，一掀就摸到了季肖冰的内裤，他伸手勾了下来。

季肖冰的大长腿绕在高瀚宇的腰间，一条腿上还挂着内裤，性感而淫乱。而高瀚宇在季肖冰的体内不停的撞击着，似乎要把这么久的思念统统要回来。

“啊啊，瀚宇。。老公。。”季肖冰的口里一阵阵呻吟，双手抓着高瀚宇的背留下红红的痕迹。终于在两个人的身心灵欲达到共振的时候，同时释放了出来。许久没有做的酣畅让季肖冰累的不行，他终于在漫长的性爱中思考好他要说的话。

“我是说，我们不要交往了。”

“你是不是还想被我干一次？！虽然是上班时间，我是不介意翘班的！”高瀚宇又要提枪上阵，季肖冰赶紧按住他：“你能不能让人把话说完！”

“好你说！”

“我们不要交往了！”高瀚宇剑眉一条，季肖冰用额头撞了他一下：“我们结婚吧！”

。。。。高瀚宇被季肖冰直接炸的宕机了。季肖冰笑着把高瀚宇从自己身上推开，抓起衣服捞出手机：“你知道我为什么要请假半年吗？冬天根本不是去草原最好的时间，我是想避开你，我发现我爱上了你，但是我们。”

“你为什么不早说。”高瀚宇才回过神来。“要是早点说，我们早就结婚了。”

“对啊，已经浪费了这么久，还谈什么恋爱啊，结婚吧瀚宇！”

“诶。怎么变成你求婚了啊！”

“不行吗？”

行，只要是你，怎么都行！

  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------

高瀚宇拿着季肖冰的手机翻看着他曾经的点点滴滴，在那个无人知晓的朋友圈里，从他们第一次遇见，到他们的初夜，再到季肖冰慢慢爱上自己的过程全部一一摊开来。高瀚宇和季肖冰说了一晚上自己是什么时候爱上他的，两个人听完都觉得自己太傻了。

但是因为差点错过差点失去所以他们会更加珍惜彼此，未来的路很长很长，他们将携手同行。

当真爱诞生时/全世界千万言语都只能化作一句话/我的爱既深远又纯粹/让我给你一个未来吧（作者：Parliamo 来源：知乎）


End file.
